


i never thought it would be you

by undercookeddaichi



Series: Kageyama cares a little bit too much [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Hinata and Kageyama are soulmates, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Rutting, Scenting, Smut, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercookeddaichi/pseuds/undercookeddaichi
Summary: Kageyama adopts an omega named Hinata to help him get through his worse-than-average ruts and has absolutely no plans to fall in love... Until he does.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama cares a little bit too much [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871578
Comments: 189
Kudos: 1398
Collections: Haikyuu Fics That Light my soul on Fire





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama digs his hands deeper into the pockets of his hoodie. “This is so fucking _stupid._ ” 

It’s his day off, _his one fucking day off_ , and here he is, walking downtown by himself to window shop. He’s never been to one of these shelters before and never thought he would need to at any point in his life. And yet here he fucking is. 

Why did he have to be the one alpha in his family, in his school, on the team to have abnormal ruts? Why _him_? It’s not like they’re that bad. He’s been able to manage that time of every few months fine. Well, not fine, but not terrible… Maybe a little terrible. The irritability that overwhelms him and make him lash out at anything and everything that moves is a pain in the ass, and it’s definitely worse than other alphas, but what sets him apart the most is his fucking sex drive. 

It’s more than embarrassing, having to stay home from school every so often to hump into his pillows and his hands and clothes scented by omegas he doesn’t even know. For hours. It’s nonstop, until he reaches a perpetual state of orgasm that tears through his body like wildfire but leaves him so fucking cold, empty, desperate, angry, wanting more and more and _more_. What’s worse is most alphas only have ruts when exposed to omegas in heat or maybe once a year for no particular reason other than to clear out their systems. But Kageyama can’t go more than 6 months before he feels that telltale rage boiling in the pit of his stomach and leaking into his aching dick. Sometimes it lasts three days, sometimes it’s five, sometimes it’s a whole fucking week. 

It’s why he ended up at the doctors’ office a few weeks ago with his beta mother scared to death of him missing more volleyball practice and his grades dropping lower than they already were. The doctor said there wasn’t any treatment or medication that could help him. Aside from the obvious one, of course... The obvious one being to find a pretty omega that he could bond with, bite, mark, fuck. 

Kageyama’s still in high school, he’s never dated anyone or even thought about dating, so he just chalked it up to be another pointless doctor’s appointment that left him slightly embarrassed and annoyed, and his mother anxious and unsatisfied. He’ll just have to wait until he’s older, until he finds someone and courts them and gets married properly, to get any sort of relief. While it was frustrating, he wasn’t surprised. Just a few more years.

So when his mother told him he was going to the omega shelter to pick one out, and no, she didn’t care how much he complained, his heart caught in his throat. 

“It doesn’t mean forever,” she told him flatly. “Just until you get out of high school.” 

He was adamantly opposed. How could he use someone like that? Adopt an omega just to fuck them during his ruts? Only pay them attention when his instincts demanded sex? Leave a permanent bond mark but throw them away once he was off to university? It was a fate worse than death for an omega. But his mother was more stubborn, more persistent, more authoritative than Kageyama, and he knew he didn’t have a choice from the beginning. 

On the bus ride downtown, he tried to tell himself it’s not as bad as he thinks. Omegas essentially only exist to breed and to tend to alphas, so adopting one to help with his ruts wasn’t a ridiculous proposition, and it might even make whatever omega he finds happy. Happy until he threw them away. 

Kageyama can almost smell the shelter once he turns onto the street. It’s a sickly sweet smell that his instincts tell him is distinctively omegan even though he’s never smelled it before, at least not to this extent. He pulls his sunglasses off his nose. Keeping his head down, he scans the street to make sure he doesn’t recognize anyone and yanks the door of the small building open. 

The waiting room is plain and white. There are a few couches lining the walls and coffee tables piled with magazines, the dim glare of a TV in the corner showing this week’s forecast. A middle-aged man sits flipping through a newspaper. It’s all so normal. Way too fucking normal. Kageyama grinds his teeth together as he approaches the front desk. 

“Hello. How can I help you?” A tall, older woman asks him. She seems sweet. For some reason, that pisses Kageyama off. 

“Hi. I’m… Um, I’m looking to… adopt.” He manages to say. The words feel thick and uncomfortable in his mouth. 

“Wonderful! Can I see your I.D.?” 

He fumbles around his pocket for the card that has his name, age, picture, and confirmation of being an alpha. The secretary eyes him uneasily, probably when she reads his age, but she hands it back along with a clipboard of paperwork. He’s still shocked that you only have to be 16 to adopt without a parent at some shelters like this one, though he doubts anyone his age has ever done so. This must be a first. 

After 45 minutes of scribbling, shuffling, awkwardness, and waiting, the woman returns from filing his paperwork and beckons him forward. She leads him into a small room that reminds him of a nurse’s office. The smell is even more pungent here and he realizes it’s coming from the windowless door on the other end of the room. 

“Please remember to remain calm as you walk through. There’s paperwork beside each window with their information. A lot of the omegas here don’t have the greatest pasts. Feel free to watch them for as long as you like, though they might not interact with you. Let me know if any of them catch your eye.” She smiles. 

And with that, she opens the door for him. 

It’s exactly like Kageyama imagined, but worse. A long, bright hallway stretches before him with glass walls on either side, or rather glass windows. Rows and rows of windows. Kageyama’s cheeks flush red as he takes a few steps forward, trying to process the sight of the small rooms behind these windows, white and simple just like the waiting room, except they’re occupied. The first few omegas are sleeping on futons with their backs to the hallway, one of them looking to be in her twenties and another looking like he’s a bit older than Kageyama. 

Kageyama shakes his head, trying to keep himself grounded, and continues on despite how fucking invasive this all seems. Window shopping. It really is just window shopping. 

Now that he’s here, he’s not exactly sure what to do, though. Should he just pick a random one? No, that doesn’t feel right. He watches a boy reading a book for a moment but jerks his head away when the omega looks up at him. 

_This is pointless. Stupid. So stupid._

He makes up his mind that he’s going to leave. It doesn’t matter that he’s been looking for less than ten minutes, it doesn’t matter that his mother will lecture him, it doesn’t matter that his ruts are unbearable. He picks up his pace, eyes locked on the door at the end of the hallway that leads to the exit, adrenaline encouraging him to get as far away from this place as possible. But then something catches his eye. Something bright. 

Kageyama stops. 

The second to last window, on his right. A boy with ridiculously bright orange hair and brown eyes that look soft like caramel. He’s short, much shorter than Kageyama. He’s fiddling with a cube in his hands, some type of toy that omegas use to calm themselves if Kageyama remembers correctly. It takes a moment for him to notice a smell, too, a smell that’s more tantalizing than the rest. Tangerines and pine. 

Kageyama just stands and stares. His eyes eventually wander to the clipboard hanging beside the window.

**_Hinata Shoyo_ **

**_Age: 16_ **

**_Status: Unmarked_ **

When Kageyama looks back at him, their eyes meet. That’s all it takes for him to change his mind completely, about all of this, because he’s certain this boy is for him. He doesn’t know why or how he knows that, and he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care if it’s just his greedy alpha instincts taking control of his ability to make rational decisions, he rushes out the door and waves at the woman who checked him in. 

“I’ll take him. I want Hinata Shoyo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first omegaverse fic! i'll be updating it as frequently as possible. please please please let me know if you have any requests or feedback or suggestions!! i'll try my best for you :) ^^ xoxo  
> [my tumblr](https://undercookeddaichi.tumblr.com/)  
> [my instagram!!](https://instagram.com/leftoverbokuto?igshid=1jmbu8777iur)  
> [my ko-fi 🥺](https://ko-fi.com/undercookeddaichi)


	2. Chapter 2

“That was quick,” the woman grins. She starts rummaging around for something behind the front desk. Kageyama just nods once. His throat is too tight and mouth too dry to say anything. He still can't believe he’s doing this. 

He almost changes his mind once again when she pulls a collar and leash out and disappears into a back room, but the image of that omega, that mesmerizing omega, keeps his feet grounded against linoleum. 

How long has it been since she disappeared? Thirty minutes? Five hours? A whole week? No, only a minute or two. Kageyama doesn’t realize how tense his body is until he sees a flash of orange hair as a door squeaks open and the woman returns. His jaw relaxes, his teeth stop grinding into each other, his shoulders slump down, he pulls his fingernails out of his palm. It must be his instincts telling his body to remain calm in the presence of an anxious omega, but Kageyama thinks it’s just relief. Relief that he’s done with all of this, that he managed to make his mother happy while also finding an omega who actually makes him.... feel something. 

_Dumbass_. Kageyama scolds himself red. That’s not why he’s here. They haven’t even spoken yet, they don’t fucking know each other, not to mention this Hinata Shoyo is going to hate him forever and longer when he realizes why Kageyama adopted him to begin with. 

“Here you are.” The woman’s voice shakes him from his head. She extends a simple, black leash for him to take. At the of it stands Hinata, maybe a couple centimeters taller than Kageyama thought, bright hair tousled in a way that looks unbelievably soft, a blank expression on his blushing face, a yellow bag slung across his shoulder, lips pink and shiny from licking them so much. 

Kageyama’s body acts on its own accord at the sight, the smell of the omega, and he feels himself emitting calming pheromones. Hinata transfers his weight from one foot to another and sniffs the air tentatively. A content look blooms over his face. Kageyama shouldn’t feel this fucking happy that Hinata likes the smell. 

“Okay, you two are all set.” 

The leash weighs a thousand pounds in Kageyama’s hand as he gives it a soft tug. It’s an awkward tug, leaving his face scorching and the air heavy, and he watches Hinata carefully to see how he responds. He’s surprised when Hinata just takes a step forward in the direction he pulled him in without any sort of reaction. Kageyama swallows. Obviously he wouldn’t be indignant about wearing a collar, he’s an omega from a shelter; they’re trained to do that. And Kageyama even sort of... likes it. Something about Hinata following him obediently as they leave and start down the sidewalk satisfies a deep, primal want in himself as an alpha. He hates himself for it. 

“You- don’t need to wear this.” Kageyama grumbles, unclasping the collar from Hinata’s neck once they reach the bus stop. He stuffs it into his hoodie pocket and slouches amidst the weight of the air around them. 

“You’re Kageyama Tobio, right?” Hinata’s voice startles him. 

Kageyama looks down into those brown eyes, feeling a chill run up his spine at his light voice. 

“Yeah, I am. Hinata Shoyo?” 

“Yeah. My name was next to my room, wasn’t it?”

“Well, yeah, I was just checking.” 

“Hm.”

“What?” 

“You’re younger than most of the alphas who came in.”

“I- I guess.” Kageyama mutters. 

“So why’d you adopt me?”

_He’s talkative. Fuck._

“Why were you at a shelter?” Kageyama retorts with a sharp edge in his tone he didn’t mean. But Hinata doesn’t seem to notice, or at least care. 

“I was abandoned when I presented a few months ago. My family is made up of alphas and betas, so they didn’t want an omega. I was only at that shelter for two weeks, though.” 

Kageyama watches him wide-eyed. He’s stunned that Hinata’s able to tell him something like that without seeming more than slightly dejected about it. Abandoned by his own family? Kageyama can’t begin to imagine it. 

“I’m sorry,” is all he can say. 

”It’s okay. I just wish they had told me... Just knowing would’ve been nice.” 

The guilt already on Kageyama’s mind burns through his veins, crippling his vocal chords and tearing his heart from his own body. Hinata stares at a glowing sign hanging above a restaurant across the street. The bus pulls up to the curb. 

“I won’t abandon you, Hinata. I can’t promise you much else, but I can promise you that.” He says. 

Hinata looks back up at him. There’s something hopeful glistening behind his eyes and Kageyama knows he’ll never be able to betray that look. He’ll make it work, he has to. He doesn’t have to fall in love, he just has to deal with it. He’s good at dealing with things. 

***

When they finally get back to Kageyama’s small house, Kageyama’s mother is gone. She conveniently planned for Kageyama to visit the shelter the same day she would be leaving for a 3 month long business trip overseas, leaving the house empty for Kageyama and whatever omega he chose. It seemed unnecessary to him at first, but Kageyama’s relieved now that he’s got Hinata with him. 

“My, um, bedroom is upstairs. I can show you.” 

“Okay!” Hinata says cheerfully and bounds up the stairs without waiting for Kageyama. 

“Hey, wait! Dumbass!” 

Hinata’s splayed on his bed when he catches up. He probably figured out which room is his by the smell alone. Kageyama’s been told he has an unusually distinct and strong smell compared to other alphas. He wonders if Hinata has noticed yet. He wonders if it bothers Hinata. He wonders why he cares so much what Hinata will think. 

Hugging one of Kageyama’s pillows to his chest, Hinata spends a long moment just sniffing the room, the blankets, the pillows, and looking around at what few so-called decorations Kageyama has. 

“Woah! You like volleyball?! Do you play?” Hinata exclaims when his gaze finds one of his many volleyball posters on the wall. 

“Yeah, I do.”

“Same! I played in middle school. I love volleyball! Can we play together?” 

“Um, yeah. Sure.” 

“Really? Let’s go right now!” Hinata springs up, still clutching the pillow, but Kageyama puts his hand out to stop him. 

“No. It’s too late.” 

“It’s not even dark out yet! We have time.” 

Hinata’s being playful, Kageyama can tell, he knows Hinata purely has good intentions, and maybe on another day, Kageyama would find his enthusiasm heartening. But something sets him off. Kageyama grabs Hinata by the collar and shoves him against the wall. 

“We’re not going. Did you hear me? I said we’re staying here tonight.” Kageyama’s words claw their way out of his mouth sounding more like a growl than anything else, and with a deep tone that he’s never heard himself use. He digs his fingers tighter into Hinata’s collar. Smoke? No, it just looks like smoke. A hazy fog clouds his eyes, only making him more irritated and a real growl erupt from his throat, and fuck, it’s too fucking hot in here. 

Kageyama doesn’t realize what he’s done until the smell of anxiety-induced pheromones coming off of Hinata overpowers his senses. Kageyama lets go of him with an inaudible gasp. Hinata lets out a whine and hurries to the corner of the room farthest from Kageyama and where his bag is. Kageyama just stares at his hand. 

That must’ve been the commanding alpha voice he learned about in class, a voice that’s so aggressive and low and primal that an omega doesn’t have a choice but to answer it. He remembers making a silent pledge never to use that voice. But he just did. And he wasn’t even aware of it. 

“Hinata-” Kageyama turns toward him with an apology on his lips, but he stops dead when he sees him. 

Hinata’s not doing anything special. He’s just sitting against the wall with a blue blanket wrapped over his shoulders that he must’ve brought with him from the shelter. His eyes are wide and the smell of nervousness in his pheromones is still prominent in Kageyama’s nose. What stops Kageyama, though, is the fucking urge he gets when he sees Hinata. 

It’s a repulsive, desperate, aggressive urge, a feeling that’s so strong he can only ignore it by biting into his cheek until he tastes blood. He’s never wanted something more in his whole fucking life… To throw himself onto Hinata, strip him, kiss him, bite him, mount him, fuck him, mark him, fuck him some more. He knows this feeling vaguely. It’s the same way he feels during his ruts, only he’s never had someone to direct them at. Especially not an omega sitting just a few feet away from him. 

How could he be so stupid? The anger, the lashing out, the heat. He should’ve realized his rut was starting so much earlier than now, and he should’ve warned Hinata before anything else. 

He has to tear his eyes away from Hinata as he cups his face in his hands. This can’t be happening. Why does his rut have to come on the same fucking day he adopted Hinata? He’s not ready. Hinata’s not ready. Hinata…

Kageyama takes several deep breaths and expends every ounce of energy he has trying to keep the boiling in his stomach at bay. He releases more soothing pheromones, enough to fill the whole room and then some, until Hinata peeks his head out of his blanket. Kageyama keeps his hands where Hinata can see them as he takes cautious steps forward. Kneeling in front of Hinata, Kageyama extends a finger for him to sniff. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner. I’m not like other alphas, that’s why I adopted you. My ruts are worse than everyone else’s and they’re unpredictable and I can’t control my temper. I never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry, Hinata.” 

Hinata surprises him by leaning into his finger, scenting it against his neck. His pheromones don’t smell as panicked as they did just a moment ago. 

“You smell good, Kageyama.” He says softly. “I knew you seemed different. Just don’t do that again, though.” 

Kageyama can’t believe how nonchalant Hinata sounds now. He even says the last part in a sort of sarcastic way, a light-hearted way, like Kageyama’s explanation was all he needed to let it go. It makes Kageyama’s heart swell with emotions he’s never felt before. The feeling is sort of frightening at first, but a look into Hinata’s eyes is all he needs to calm himself. 

And then, he feels even more heat surging beneath his waistband and the familiar feeling of his dick pressing up against his stomach. His rut seems like it’s going to be worse than usual this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise smut in the next chapter! thank you for reading this far omg :) i really really hope this is fun to read and made you a lil bit happy !! sending so much love ~ xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

If this situation was anywhere near normal, Kageyama would be embarrassed about his conspicuously hard dick bulging through his jeans as he kneels in front of the omega he met just this afternoon. But he doesn’t have the capacity to care about it when it’s taking all of his focus just to restrain himself from fucking Hinata right here and right now. He covers his nose with his hand, trying to block that fucking deliciously sweet smell radiating off of Hinata like smoke from a fire, and stands up. 

“I-I’m gonna let you… Have s-some alone time.” Kageyama manages to say through his hand. He all but runs out of his bedroom door, focused solely on getting away from Hinata before he does something he regrets. But Hinata’s voice stops him. 

“Are you… Did your rut just start?” He asks. 

Kageyama looks back at him over his shoulder. Hinata’s caramel eyes sparkle with something like curiosity as they focus on the rising tent in his pants, probably dark with the pre-cum Kageyama can feel dripping out of him already. That look alone is enough to spark a thousand fantasies in Kageyama’s thoughts, fantasies in which Hinata’s moaning, crying, screaming with his ass tight around Kageyama’s knot, fantasies that could be reality if he let his instincts take over. It’s so fucking _tempting._

Hinata takes in a deep breath through his nose. His pupils seem to dilate and he pulls his blanket tighter around himself. A pitiful whimper escapes him involuntarily.

“You are.” Hinata’s voice cracks a little as he answers his own question. 

Kageyama slams the door shut behind him, immediately regretting how loud of a sound it makes and worrying that it might’ve scared Hinata, but he shakes the thought away and hurries to the bathroom. Ripping his hoodie off, he splashes cold water all over his face, neck, shoulders. As if it will help. He grinds his teeth together to relieve some of the impulse to _bite._ There’s some blood trickling down his lip, probably from biting his elongated teeth into his lip without realizing it, when he looks up at himself in the mirror. 

No wonder Hinata was frightened. Kageyama’s dark hair doesn’t necessarily look bad, but it’s sticking up in places and tousled in others, hanging over blue eyes dark with hunger. If his smell and attitude didn’t give his rut away, then his flushed cheeks should have. 

He strips out of his jeans, desperate to escape the boiling heat in his blood, and pushes his briefs down just enough for his dick to spring up. All it takes is three pumps and Hinata’s face in his mind for his first orgasm to wash over him. The temporary relief it gives him only lasts under a minute, though, before his dick is throbbing hard again and begging for attention. Kageyama stuffs a washcloth in his mouth to give himself something to bite onto as he settles on the edge of the shower, dick in hand, preparing to ride out this rut without touching Hinata once. Not yet. 

But no sooner does he start to hump into his fingers that he hears a loud cry echo through the house. It’s not a cry of pain nor is it exactly like a scream, but rather it’s a needy sound. A desperate sound. A sound an omega would make. 

Kageyama freezes. 

He doesn’t have to recognize the noise to know that it’s the sound of an omega crying out for an alpha, any alpha who hears it. It’s the sound of an omega in heat. 

_Fuck._

As if it wasn’t hard enough to control himself before, Kageyama’s a lost cause once he hears Hinata’s cry. He rushes out of the bathroom, down the hall, yanking his bedroom door open and giving up control to his instincts as he lets his nose guide him to the omega mewling on his bed. 

Hinata already started nesting while Kageyama was out of the room. There’s a skeleton of a nest made up of his sheets, shirts ripped off hangers and torn from his dresser, hoodies, pillows, and even socks, all arranged in a clump on the mattress with Hinata curled into a ball and shirtless in the middle of it. Within a span of just a few minutes, Hinata had sweat profusely, leaving strands of hair damp against his forehead. His eyes are squeezed shut and mouth open as he pants and moans out all sorts of amazing noises. 

The smell. The fucking smell. Kageyama feels drunk off that smell the moment he steps into his room. He doesn’t think he’s ever experienced something stronger than this heavenly scent that rushes into his nose and lungs, clouding his mind further with tangerine and pine and desire that pleads, _Help me. Fuck me. Breed me. Fill me up._ He always knew that the pheromones omegas in heat release are more potent than most everything, but he never really _understood_ what that meant until now. A smell that completely and absolutely revokes his ability to think rationally, replacing it with an innate urge to give up everything for the omega before him. 

Hinata must smell Kageyama before he sees him because he sits up in Kageyama’s direction with his eyes still shut. When he opens them, a few tears slide down his cheeks. Sniffing the air again, Hinata whimpers loudly at the smell of the alpha and tilts his head, presenting his smooth, unmarked neck to Kageyama. 

“ _Kageyama_ …” Hinata moans. “ _Alpha_ … I w-wasn’t supposed to h-have my heat for another month… Your rut…. Must have t-triggered it…. Early…” 

Hinata’s still in his shorts and underwear, but he falls forward onto his arms so that his ass is in the air, his neck still exposed for Kageyama. It’s the position an omega who is submitting completely takes when presenting for an alpha, Kageyama knows that. Something wet and sweet-smelling drips down Hinata’s thighs and onto the sheets, forcing another pitiful mewl from Hinata’s throat as he starts to pull his shorts off. Kageyama swallows. 

“Please, alpha… _Please…_ Your knot… I need it…” Hinata moans with obvious impatience in his voice. He slips his underwear off enough to reach back and push a finger against his entrance, but Kageyama is on top of him before he can. 

Kageyama flips Hinata onto his back, ripping his shorts off and tossing them on the floor. For a moment filled with Hinata’s gasping and restless fingers against Kageyama’s torso, Kageyama rakes his eyes over every inch of Hinata. The neediness in his brown eyes, the heat reddening his face, the saliva on his pink lips and tongue, the silky curls in his hair, the way his chest rises and falls with his moans, his dick hard against his soft stomach, the slick leaking out of him onto his legs. 

As Kageyama presses their lips together for their first kiss, Hinata spreads his legs wide so their dicks touch, Kageyama’s being much bigger than Hinata’s and eliciting an especially loud whimper from the omega. Hinata’s fingers find Kageyama’s hair, but he lets go when Kageyama growls at him for pulling too hard. Kageyama nearly gets distracted from their messy kissing as he realizes that his growl was in the same tone of voice that he used earlier, that distinctly alpha voice, but in this moment, he doesn’t care. In fact, he likes it. He likes being able to make Hinata do whatever he wants with just his voice. 

When he feels Hinata reaching for his entrance once more, Kageyama tries the voice again. 

“Don’t touch yourself. Only I can do that,” He growls. 

Hinata whines at the aggressive tone, but he has no choice other than to drop his hands to his side and dig his fingers into the sheets. A sort of pride fueled by dominance swells inside Kageyama’s chest. 

Kageyama pulls away from the kiss, letting his lips brush against Hinata’s jaw down to the perfect skin on his neck and the sensitive spot where his scent glands exude that incredible smell. He nips at it experimentally. Hinata lets out a moan that sounds more like a sob, his back arching up off the bed, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. Kageyama bites harder on the spot, licking at it and letting his sharp teeth graze against it. Hinata squirms, but Kageyama holds him in place by thrusting his hips down and bringing his hand to his neck to stop Hinata from moving away. 

Kageyama keeps nipping at his scent glands until Hinata is a quivering mess beneath him. 

“ _Please_ ,” Hinata begs again. “ _Please… Alpha, p-please breed me. Please knot m-me._ ” 

He struggles under Kageyama’s body, crawling shakily back onto his stomach, trying to raise his ass up for Kageyama to see and presenting the unbonded place on his neck once again in complete submission. Kageyama moves back and takes in the sight. Seeing Hinata presenting like this causes another growl to rumble in the back of his throat. 

His gaze falls on the sweet slick flowing out of Hinata’s entrance, much more of it now, and he runs his tongue up the back of Hinata’s thigh to taste it. It’s as delicious as it smells. Kageyama licks up all the slick running down his legs, relishing in how frustrated Hinata sounds as he continues to beg to be bred, to be filled up. Kageyama feels his own hips bucking forward on their accord, trying to fit into the needy omega. 

He positions himself on his knees behind Hinata. Pushing Hinata’s hips down, Kageyama fits his hand around the back of his neck and sinks his other hand into the flesh of his waist, pulling him back roughly. He doesn’t bother to prep him; there’s enough slick at his entrance to take Kageyama’s dick raw and their instincts won’t let them think about anything else. 

Kageyama pushes into Hinata fully with a sharp thrust. Both of them moan at the feeling, at the pure relief that surges through their bodies. Hinata’s pheromones somehow become even stronger now that there’s an alpha inside of him, the smell triggers Kageyama to pull out and pound into him again, harder and faster, and again. Kageyama drapes his body over the omega’s and places his hands on either side. He forces Hinata down as his hips move on pure instinct. 

Humping into pillows and hands and clothes scented by omegas he didn’t even know; this is infinitely better than any and every rut he’s ever had before. More than infinitely. A term for that doesn’t exist and that in itself describes how satisfied Kageyama feels now that he’s deep inside an omega, every primal urge and desire being satiated at once. _His_ omega. 

Hinata cums after the first thrust, and his orgasm doesn’t let up as Kageyama continues to pound into him. It doesn’t take long for Kageyama to feel his knot beginning to form at the end of his dick. Hinata feels it, too, and he whimpers and stretches his neck as much as he can to present the unmarked skin to Kageyama, overwhelming the alpha with a new kind of urge he hasn’t felt before. Suddenly the only thing in the whole world is that pretty spot on Hinata’s neck. 

Kageyama’s hips stutter as his knot locks them together and fills Hinata’s stomach with more cum than Kageyama thinks he’s ever felt come out of him. Kageyama jerks forward. He sinks his teeth into Hinata’s exposed neck. Hinata cries out, mewling loud enough that the neighbors might be able to hear it, and arches his back. 

For several minutes, they stay like this, with Kageyama’s teeth latched onto Hinata’s neck and his dick perpetually pumping Hinata with cum. Kageyama lets go and laps up the blood on the mark. Hinata collapses beneath him. 

His doctor told Kageyama that his knot might last longer than other alphas, too, and he realizes that his doctor was right when fifteen minutes pass and they’re still stuck together. Every few minutes, Kageyama’s hips buck forward a little as a new surge of cum empties inside the omega. 

Once he finally deflates, he lies down next to Hinata. To his surprise, Hinata nudges his way under Kageyama’s arm to snuggle close to him. Kageyama holds his breath and stays still. Now that his rut is satisfied for the time being, regret and guilt and worry seep into his mind as he reflects over the last hour. Using his alpha voice, being rough with him, he starts to feel awful about it all even if it’s the whole reason he adopted Hinata to begin with. But Hinata speaks before he can voice any of his concerns. 

“Thank you.” 

Kageyama doesn’t know what to say.

“Thank you for adopting me. I’ve never had someone to help me through my heats before. I’m glad that I have you now. And I’m glad you bit me. That we’re bonded. I don’t know you very well yet, but I think I’m glad you’re my alpha. Kageyama Tobio is my alpha. Yeah, I like how that sounds.” 

“I’m… I’m sorry I was rough with you.” Kageyama says. It’s the only thing he can think to say. 

“It’s okay. I liked it.” 

Hinata is always so blunt. Kageyama’s relieved, though, even a little happy about it. 

“I’ve never had someone to- to help me, either. It’s nice to have you. Hinata. So thanks.” 

“You sound so awkward sometimes.” 

“W-What? What does that mean? You only met me today.” Kageyama blurts. He’s blushing and he hopes Hinata can’t see it, because he sort of knows that he’s right. Fuck. Who _is_ he? How does he manage to piss Kageyama off and be the cutest boy he’s ever seen at the same time? 

Hinata cuddles closer, scenting him a bit. 

“Baka Kageyama… Like Bakageyama. That has a nice ring to it.” 

Kageyama grinds his teeth together. He can’t think of a creative comeback. 

“D-Dumbass.” 

He wraps his arms around Hinata and pulls him tighter. No, he really can’t imagine abandoning him. No matter what his mother says. Hinata is his now.

The rest of the week is a blur of pheromones and neediness and sex. Kageyama stays home from school like he usually does during his ruts. It’s a good thing because his uniform is being used in Hinata’s nest and he doesn’t get much sleep between being woken up in the middle of the night by Hinata humping into his leg, and waking up Hinata at the crack of dawn with his dick already inside him. They scent one another so much that the entire house smells like a combination of Hinata’s sweet smell mingling with Kageyama’s dark one. 

It’s better than anything Kageyama could imagine. It’s perfect. Hinata is perfect. 

Hinata is more than perfect even though Kageyama can’t yet figure out why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but the support i've gotten just from the first 2 chapters means the world to me :,) seriously you don't understand how much it means to me that there are people who actually want to read more of my writing and are invested in this lil plot !! i'm so fricking happy and you're all so fricking sweet !!! thank you so so much. i hope the smut is to your liking and i'll try to have chp 4 up tomorrow, too! (leaning towards incorporating some daichi x suga soon ..?? same universe and everything... we'll see....) love you so much :) ^^ xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama wakes to the feeling of gentle sheets on his skin and air smelling of springtime and honeysuckles floating through his open window. His senses are always heightened the day after his rut. 

Four days. This time, his rut lasted four days. He still can’t say it was comfortable, with constant tightness in his pants and all sorts of impulses he didn’t fully understand that made him want to _do_ things to his omega, but it was the most bearable one he’s ever gone through. Because of Hinata. 

Kageyama has a brief moment of panic when he can’t feel Hinata’s warmth beside him, but he opens his eyes to find Hinata curled on his blue blanket in the corner of the room. He has one of Kageyama’s ties around his neck, connected to one of the knobs on his dresser so that it applies pressure around his throat. Right, Kageyama remembers learning something about that in class, that omegas like their space following their heats and tight things around their neck helps relieve stress. 

Hinata is still a stranger to him. While they’ve been living together for a little under a week, not much of that time was spent talking. All he knows is that Hinata’s family is from Tokyo, they abandoned him three months, two weeks, and six days ago (Hinata pretends to be unbothered even though he’s keeping track), and he really likes dogs, volleyball, and pork buns. 

Now that his rut is over, the reality that Hinata has his bond mark on his neck finally sets in as Kageyama watches him sleep. It was inevitable, really, that he would succumb to the innate _need_ to mark the omega as his. What makes Kageyama uneasy is how content he feels about it, though. Shouldn’t he have more reservations about biting an omega he just met and who his mother expects him to abandon in a few short years? He feels like he should, he thinks he shouldn’t feel so fucking _complete_ gazing at that reddish indent on Hinata’s skin. 

Kageyama’s head was solely filled with instincts ruled by the desire to breed the omega before. That was the only thought in his head during the last four days. But now that his vision is clear and body satisfied and rationality restored, there’s a new instinct nudging its way to the forefront of his mind. _Protect_. 

It’s like he has a new mission in his life - to protect Hinata. Protect Hinata and nothing else. 

He can taste a quiet growl in the back of his throat just at the thought of another alpha even _looking_ at Hinata. They’re alone and they’ve been alone, the neighbors are even betas, but Kageyama feels jealousy bubbling in his chest. Over nothing. He restrains himself from scooping up Hinata in his arms and sinking his teeth into his bond mark again, making sure it never fades, making sure no alpha will ever challenge his breeding rights with the omega. 

Getting out of bed carefully to avoid making any noise, Kageyama kneels a few feet away from Hinata and releases gentle pheromones. Hinata’s nose twitches at the smell, his pretty eyes sliding open. He yawns with a whine. 

“Good morning.” Kageyama says softly. 

“Mmmm, morning.” Hinata’s still sleepy, exhausted from his heat. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, I’ll go make breakfast.” 

“What are you making?” 

Kageyama blushes. He hadn’t exactly thought about that yet.

“You’ll like it.” 

“What is it?” 

“Just wait here.” 

He grabs a black t-shirt from his closet and closes the bedroom door as he heads down to the kitchen, brainstorming what food will make Hinata the happiest. Whatever makes Hinata the happiest. He hears Hinata mutter _Bakageyama_ behind him. Despite just meeting, the omega hasn’t hesitated to tease Kageyama once. It pisses Kageyama off. It also makes Kageyama’s chest feel tight with adoration. 

When he returns with soup and rice and some grilled fish about thirty minutes later, Hinata is on his back tossing a volleyball up and down. 

“Where’d you find that?” Kageyama asks. 

“Under your bed.” 

_Of course._

“Oooh, food!” Hinata pushes himself up onto his knees and licks his lips, he’s always licking his lips, but he moves a bit too quickly. A whimper escapes him as he winces, touching his bond mark. 

Kageyama nearly drops the plate. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. It just stings a little.” Hinata rubs at the spot. “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? Can I help? How badly does it hurt?” 

“I just told you, I’m fine! I’m hungry, though.” 

Kageyama pours over every inch of Hinata, cursing himself in his head for biting too hard, and tries to control his concerned pheromones so as to not make Hinata anxious. “R-Right. Here.” He pushes the rice towards him. 

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Hinata puts his chopsticks down. 

“Kageyama.”

“Hm?” 

“Stop worrying. I’m okay. It’ll heal.”

“I-I’m not worrying.” 

“That’s a lie.” Hinata crosses his arms. 

_He looks so cute._

“N-No, it isn’t.”

“Do you regret bonding me or something?”

“No.” The word explodes from Kageyama’s mouth before he can think about it. “No. I don’t regret bonding you. I’ll never regret bonding you.” 

“Good. Me neither.” 

Hinata scoops more rice into his mouth than he can chew. 

As Kageyama cleans their dishes in the kitchen sink, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He hasn’t checked his phone since he texted his mother about Hinata the day he adopted. Oh, it’s a text from his mother.

**_Don’t forget you have school today ~_ **

_Shit._

Kageyama almost forgets to shut off the faucet as he rushes around for his things, grabbing his bag and praying that he remembered to do his homework, stuffing his phone and some snacks into it. He rushes upstairs, but his instincts tell him to calm down for Hinata before he enters the bedroom. He releases some more calming pheromones for safe measure as he pulls the door open and looks around for his uniform.

“Kageyama?” Hinata sits up on his blanket. “Are you going somewhere?” 

“School. I don’t have any more excused absences this month. The school must’ve called my mother or something, I would’ve forgotten but she just texted me.” He shakes out his shirt to try to get some of the wrinkles out and pulls it over his head, already reaching for his pants. 

Hinata’s soft mewl jerks his attention towards the omega. 

“Hinata? What is it?” Kageyama crouches down, extending his hand. Hinata rubs his cheek against it. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” 

Hinata looks up at him with eyes full of caramel and pity, and fuck, that just melts Kageyama’s heart. 

“Here,” Kageyama points to his blanket. Hinata hesitates but hands it to him. Rubbing it along his neck, Kageyama scents it with as strong of his smell as he can and kisses it before giving it back to him. 

Hinata sniffs at it, whining a little, and throws himself over Kageyama’s shoulders before he can react. 

“What are you-” 

Hinata scents Kageyama’s neck, hair, uniform, everything, and Kageyama lets him even though it’s the stupidest fucking thing he’s ever done when he’s about to leave. Well, it’s not like he doesn’t already smell like him. He growls protectively and pulls Hinata tight, nipping at his scent glands and licking over the bond mark. They hold onto each other for so long that Kageyama’s sure he’ll be late. He doesn’t care.

*** 

Needless to say, a lot of heads turn as Kageyama walks to class. He knows he must absolutely _reek_ of omega, and not just any omega, a bonded omega, and the only reason he would smell like a bonded omega is if he marked one himself. A few of his classmates whistle at him, ask him what happened during the week he was absent. He blushes but stays silent. 

At lunch, he drinks his milk outside where no one else is sitting. 

It’s not so much his nameless classmates that he’s worried about more than it is his teammates. He knows they’ll give him shit. They’ll give him _so_ much shit. He can imagine their faces, exactly what they’ll say to him and how they’ll react. The school day lasts a year yet it only lasts a few seconds. 

Kageyama rushes to the clubroom as soon as the bell rings, hoping to get there before anyone else, and he’s lucky he does. He changes and sets up the net just as he smells Suga enter the gym, Daichi close behind. 

Ignoring them and trying to channel his anxiety into something, Kageyama practices some serves. He misses every single one. 

It seems like a long time before someone's voice startles him. Nishinoya. 

“...Kageyama?” 

_Here we go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i hope you like this one :) as always, any feedback is veryyyy appreciated and also if there are any relationships you want to see, just let me know and i'll do my best to include them!!! i love you so much ^^ xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

He squeezes the volleyball in his hands until his fingertips turn white. With a deep breath in through his nose, deep enough that Hinata’s smell fills his lungs and provides a sliver of momentary therapy, Kageyama turns around. 

He must’ve been really invested in his serve practice because he didn’t notice the group of onlookers gathering behind him, all with expressions ranging from confusion to excitement to disappointment written on their faces. 

Nishinoya’s eyebrows are knitted tightly, maybe with an emotion comprised of all of the above, as he takes a hesitant step closer to Kageyama. He sticks out his neck a little and sniffs. A shiver rolls down his spine. Suddenly, he’s beaming and rushing towards Kageyama and jumping on his shoulders. 

“Tobio! Why didn’t you tell us you got laid?!” 

Kageyama stumbles back and clutches the volleyball closer to his chest, unable to process the sheer energy pouring out of Nishinoya, and  _ fuck _ , now Tanaka’s on him, too. 

“Hell yeah! When did that happen? You bastard!” Tanaka roars with laughter as he punches Kageyama’s shoulder. Kageyama’s speechless. He expected they would react like this, he knew they would, but it’s different when it’s actually happening rather than just playing out in his head. It’s overwhelming. 

Asahi steps forward but only to watch Nishinoya with nervous eyes. He must be uneasy with how physical the omega is being with Kageyama, especially so soon after his rut. Kageyama wants to say something, to tell Asahi that he doesn’t have to worry about that anymore now that he’s got Hinata, but Kageyama can’t exactly form words just yet. 

Asahi would never say it, but everyone on the team knows how protective he feels over Nishinoya ever since he started courting him last year. Nishinoya would never say it, but everyone on the team knows he’s only been playing hard-to-get because he likes how flustered Asahi looks sometimes. Kageyama wishes they would just hurry up and mark each other. 

“Hey, Tanaka! Nishinoya! Leave Kageyama alone!” Daichi’s voice reverberates around the gym sounding more like a roar than anything else. It has a distinct edge to it that makes them all freeze. Daichi has a special effect on them all as team captain, and as an alpha. He glares at Tanaka and Nishinoya with his arms crossed and shadows under his eyelashes, and Suga shoots them his own disapproving look from behind Daichi. Those two are hopelessly infatuated with each other, too. 

Kageyama hopes he’s never like that. 

He wonders if he and Hinata would’ve ended up like that if Hinata had been from an elite family with money, like Suga and Nishinoya and Yamaguchi, and the ability to enroll at a school like Karasuno. Omegas are kept separate in class but are treated as equals. Sure they’re still relentlessly flirted with and have to take ridiculously strong suppressants, that’s inevitable, but they can do extracurriculars with the alphas and betas. They’re loved by their families, they have thousands of opportunities, they live with no wants or needs that go unattended to. He wonders if Hinata would like it here.  _ Dumbass _ . He already knows the answer. 

With an annoyed whine, Nishinoya hops off Kageyama’s shoulders and darts over to Asahi with his arms extended, giggling at the apparent panic that flashes over Asahi’s face. He only wraps his arms around Asahi’s waist, though, and Asahi can breathe again. Tanaka slaps Kageyama’s back, hard, before stalking off to stand near Ennoshita. The grin on his face makes Kageyama’s cheeks flush red.  _ God, _ this is embarrassing. 

“Go ahead, Kageyama.” Daichi nods at him. 

Kageyama blinks. 

“M-Me?” 

“Aren’t you going to tell us?” Daichi sounds confused.

“Tell you w-what...” 

Tsukishima had been maintaining his distance with Yamaguchi, leaning against the doorway of the gym, hands in his pockets, but he finally pipes in. “Oh please, don’t tell me you’re  _ that _ stupid.” 

Kageyama curls his fingers into fists. He bares his teeth and steps in Tsukishima’s direction, unusually angry for the period immediately following his rut, but Daichi shuts them both up with a barely audible growl. Kageyama channels his anger into squeezing the volleyball tighter instead. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He mutters, looking down at the blue and yellow grooves on the ball. 

Tsukishima smirks. “Is the king embarrassed? That’s a first.” 

Yamaguchi giggles a little at his side. 

“Tsukishima,” Daichi warns. 

Kageyama’s body is so stiff it feels like he’s going to break. “I… I bonded with an omega. That’s all there is to it.” 

“His name! What’s his name!” Nishinoya yells again. 

“Um, Hinata. Hinata Shoyo.” 

“Where’d you meet?” Tanaka asks. 

_ Shit. _

That’s the one fucking question Kageyama would rather do anything than answer. Should he lie? Would they know? What if they find out? Do they already know? Is this some kind of test? If he throws up, he can leave early, and if he throws up right now, he doesn’t have to answer it. Kageyama decides that’s the only way out. Now all he has to do is figure out how to get sick… 

“You adopted him, right, Kageyama?” Suga’s feathery voice drops like a bomb. 

They’re all silent for a moment, but Kageyama can almost hear their thoughts, hear their reactions and questions and remarks. That’s how it feels, at least. 

“H-How did you know?” 

“It’s obvious.” Nishinoya says.

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi agrees. 

Nishinoya? Suga? Even Yamaguchi? How did they…

“Omegas from shelters have a specific smell. Only other omegas are able to tell, though. But still, Hinata must have scented you a  _ lot. _ ” Suga smiles as he explains. It’s not a snarky smile whatsoever, but rather it’s a knowing one, lacking any judgement and filled with understanding. Of course Suga would catch on. Of course he would be kind about all of this. Kageyama should have told him first. 

“Yeah, you reek.” Nishinoya adds. 

“It’s not my fault…” Kageyama’s blushing even brighter now. 

“Oh, so you adopted him! That’s cool! What’s he like?” Tanaka asks. 

“I wouldn’t mind meeting him.” Asahi says, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Hopefully the king will stop missing so much practice now.” Tsukishima sighs with some sarcasm dripping off his words, but there’s also some sincerity. 

Daichi smiles and clasps his hands together. “Congratulations, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama stands still.

They don’t care. And not just that, they’re supportive. All of them. All of that worrying in class, during lunch, in the hallways, it was all pointless. It wasn’t like it was going to be a surprise, either, since they all knew about his abnormal ruts and his mother’s nagging. He sort of feels guilty for even doubting them. A small smile finds its way onto Kageyama’s red face. 

He wishes Hinata could be a part of this. 

Practice makes Kageyama feel more like himself again. He feels like he’s getting along with his teammates better, too, even Tsukishima. He’s always been a little too aggressive, a little too controlling in essentially every aspect of his life, but now it’s like he’s calmer after bonding with Hinata. That’s what Daichi says, anyway. 

Hinata. All this talk of Hinata makes Kageyama miss him. Fuck, he really misses him. Hinata. Kageyama tries to imagine what those caramel eyes are looking at right now, what those pretty fingers are feeling, what thoughts are on his mind. Kageyama hopes some of those thoughts are about him.  _ Hinata.  _

He’s sure Tsukishima makes some snide remark while Kageyama rushes to change and gather his things, how he drinks in Hinata’s scent from his uniform before putting it on, but he couldn’t care less. But just as he’s heading outside, Suga pulls him aside.

“If you ever have any questions, about Hinata or about omegas, just let me know. You did a good thing, Kageyama. Most of the alphas who adopt omegas don’t exactly… Well, they don’t always have the best intentions. Do you understand what I mean?” 

Kageyama nods. 

He doesn’t like thinking about another alpha anywhere near Hinata, let alone an alpha doing those unspeakable things to him. His body moves a fraction of an inch closer to the door on its own accord. Hinata… 

“Good. And if you want to skip some practices over the next few weeks, I know Daichi will understand.” Suga touches his own bond mark, lost in a memory. “It’s hard to be apart when you’re newly bonded. Daichi was the worst, God. We couldn’t be apart for almost six months. Anyway, go on home to him. To Hinata.” Suga places a gentle hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, smiling his sweet smile. 

Kageyama walks out of the gym and onto the sidewalk, but then he’s running, sprinting towards his house, towards Hinata, as if he’ll fucking die unless he gets there in the next fucking minute. He turns onto his street finally, all sorts of feelings and urges burning in his chest now that he’s within his omega’s vicinity. But something’s wrong. 

The gate in front of Kageyama’s driveway is open. 

And there’s a smell. A gross, musky smell. The smell of an alpha… An alpha who isn’t Kageyama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this is going somewhere and i'm not gonna drag it out unnecessarily ^^ but THANK YOU genuinely thank you so much for reading :)) the amount of time i've spent blushing over your comments ,,,, im so happy !! there will be more smut soon, if not in the next chapter, then the one after it. i know what you're here for ;) .... xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning !!! there's some violence and some blood this chapter, please take care of yourself lovies <3

Kageyama has struggled with impulse control since he was a child. He got in trouble in middle school for breaking his pencils and having a temper, a temper that only got worse when he presented. When his classmates would chew too loudly, when people would whisper during a movie, all sorts of little things would set him off. But _this_ anger… _This_ fury. Nothing compares to this heat in his veins and blood in his mouth and pure dizzying rage making blackness tease the edges of his vision. He all but tears the front door open. 

Oh, _God_ , the fucking stench inside the house, inside _his_ house. Kageyama could vomit. In reality, the smell isn’t particularly strong amidst Hinata’s and Kageyama’s mingling pheromones, but any trace of it is too much. Hinata’s scent is stronger than it was this morning, Kageyama notices, as if he scented every piece of furniture while Kageyama was at school. He probably did. 

A growl rips out of Kageyama’s throat as he realizes the other alpha’s smell is leading upstairs… Up to his bedroom. Pheromones smelling of dominance, of possessiveness, screaming _Mine_ , pour out of Kageyama and flood the stairwell. His teeth prick his tongue, already elongated. He rushes into his bedroom. 

The alpha looks a little older than Kageyama, maybe a second-year or a third-year. He’s tall and athletically built, with dark eyes and a smirk etched into his lips, one hand shoved in his jacket pocket, and the other… Cupping Hinata’s terrified face. Hinata’s shirt hangs off his shoulders ripped in some places as he stands with his back pressed against the wall. The other boy has his leg hitched up so that his knee digs into the wall beside Hinata, caging him in. Even without the tears streaming down Hinata’s cheeks and the fear in his eyes, the overwhelming panic in his scent would be obvious to anyone. 

Hinata notices Kageyama in the doorway a split moment before the other alpha does. He has just enough time to whisper, “ _Alpha…_ ” through his cries before Kageyama charges forward and swings. 

The sound Kageyama’s fist makes with the boy’s face is as agonizing as it feels against Kageyama’s knuckles, but he ignores the pain. The boy stumbles back, too stunned to resist when Kageyama pushes him onto his back and punches him again on his other cheek. Kageyama straddles him, his teeth bared and spit flying out of his mouth as a roar rips itself from his throat. 

“ _Mine."_

It’s the only thought on his mind. 

The other alpha growls back at him, but it sounds pitiful compared to the audible rage in Kageyama’s voice. As he tries to dig his fingernails into Kageyama’s face, he squirms beneath him, enough to push Kageyama off somewhat but not before Kageyama sinks his teeth into his hand. 

The boy cries out, desperately trying to pull his arm away but only inflicting more pain to himself and causes more blood to drip onto the floor. He scratches Kageyama’s neck with his free hand, kicks into his shin, roars so loudly that a shiver travels up Hinata’s spine. Even still, Kageyama doesn’t let go. 

Kageyama’s vision is filled with splotches black and red, mingling with the sounds of the other alpha’s growls and the smells of blood and terror and sweat. He can’t feel anything. His body is numb with the ecstasy of losing control, and _fuck_ , it feels so fucking good…

“K-Kageyama?” Hinata whimpers. 

He crashes back into reality. 

“You c-can let go now… I don’t think he’s going to fight anymore.” 

Kageyama was so lost in instinct that he hadn’t noticed when the boy’s growls turned into whines, his body falling limp in submission. He lets go. 

The other alpha stumbles out of the room and out of the house before Kageyama blinks. He doesn’t blink for a while, just stares at the blood on his hands. He flinches when Hinata wraps his arms around him. 

“Kageyama?” 

“Y-Yeah?”

“Thank you.” 

“For w-what?” 

“You saved me.” 

And with that, any regret Kageyama feels over losing too much control or being too violent or too cruel evaporates, because if it’s for Hinata, it was necessary. For Hinata, he’ll do anything. Anything. 

“You saved me, too.” Kageyama blurts.

“No, I didn’t.” Hinata sounds confused. 

“Never mind.” 

Kageyama doesn’t let go of Hinata as he cleans himself up in the bathroom, wipes up the blood in their bedroom, locks the doors and windows, changes the sheets for good measure, changes them again, finds them both clean clothes, and scents Hinata four times. He’s not satisfied until all signs of the other alpha are gone. 

“I missed you a lot today.” Hinata says into Kageyama’s chest as they hold each other on his bed. “I got anxious so I scented a bunch of stuff. Then I took a nap, but I woke up and there was that alpha,” Kageyama squeezes him tighter, “and I told him I was bonded, I showed him our bond mark, but he said that didn’t matter. He tried to take my shirt off…” Hinata shivers, “But I didn’t let him. I think he was on his rut or something. He said he smelled my heat. I guess it still smells like it even though it ended yesterday.” 

Kageyama kisses the top of Hinata’s head, drinking in the smell that is his and only his. 

“I shouldn’t have left you here alone. I should’ve stayed with you. If I had just fucking stayed home, he wouldn’t have-”

Hinata cuts him off. “Don’t blame yourself, Kageyama. You saved me.” 

“But he- he touched you. He put his hands on you. He fucking _scented_ you.”

“Kageyama.” Hinata sits up to look at him. Those caramel eyes are going to be the death of him, Kageyama knows it. “I’m yours. I’m never going to be anyone else’s. You’re my only alpha. Kageyama Tobio is my alpha. I like how that sounds even more now.” 

A protective growl rumbles on Kageyama’s tongue. He likes how it sounds, too. A lot. 

Pushing Hinata down, he repositions himself on top of his omega and wraps his hands around Hinata’s wrists as their lips collide. Hinata whimpers into the kiss, moans a little. Kageyama loves that fucking sound. He forces his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, tasting him and relishing in how familiar the curve of Hinata’s tongue feels against his own. He loves that fucking taste. 

He pulls away despite Hinata’s disappointed whine and plants gentle kisses on his forehead, nose, cheeks, and his jaw, until his lips find their bond mark. It’s still sensitive and Hinata drops his head back with a moan as Kageyama begins to lick at it. He can’t help but fit his teeth into the mark, pride bubbling in himself at how perfectly his teeth feel against Hinata’s skin, especially since they’re still sharp. He really can’t help it. 

Hinata digs his fingernails into Kageyama’s back as Kageyama sinks down into their bond mark for the second time. It bleeds a little and it hurts, he knows it hurts Hinata, but he also knows Hinata loves the pleasure it gives them both as much as he does. While his teeth press into the mark, Hinata places his own sweet kisses in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. He had left his own small mark on Kageyama’s shoulder during his heat, but bond marks left by omegas aren’t as prominent as the ones left by alphas. Still, he bites into. Kageyama shudders at the feeling and pulls Hinata closer. 

“You’re all mine.” Kageyama says. 

“I’m all yours.” Hinata blushes. 

While they eat dinner that evening, their hands still intertwined, Kageyama calls his mother. It’s a long conversation filled with bickering and negotiating and occasional kisses (because Kageyama can’t go more than three minutes without kissing Hinata), but Kageyama has a smile when he hangs up. 

“You’re coming to school with me.” He says triumphantly. 

Hinata leaps up. “Really?! I’m going to school?!” 

“Yes. My mother is going to enroll you.”

Hinata’s expression is absolutely priceless, the way his eyes light up and twinkle and his cheeks get all red and scrunched with excitement, and he throws himself over Kageyama. 

“Wait!” He stops for a moment. 

“What is it?” Kageyama asks.

“Your school has a volleyball team, right?” 

“Yes.”

“Does that mean I can play? Can I play on your team? Can I, Kageyama? Please?” 

Kageyama can’t believe he ever hesitated about going to the shelter. It was the best decision he’s ever made. 

Hinata was the best decision he’s ever made. 

“Yes, you can.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the other alpha isn't someone in particular, but i wrote him vague so that you can decide for yourself if he's a stranger or another character or someone specific. thank you for giving me the motivation to write :)) im sending each one of you so much fricking love,, you're not even ready !!!! i'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow as always <3 xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Daichi and Suga exchange glances. 

Rocking his weight onto one leg and putting uneasy hands on his hips, Suga clears his throat. “Are you really sure this is a good-”

Kageyama bows his head as he interrupts him. “I’m sure. Please. He’s worth it.” 

“I mean, it’s already the middle of the school year, so-” Daichi starts. 

“He won’t get in the way.” 

“He could get in the way of your performance, though.” Suga says. 

“That’s true, we can’t have our star setter at anything but his best.” Daichi nods, crossing his arms. 

Kageyama tightens his arms at his sides and bows his entire body forward. Suga and Daichi look at one another again. Daichi swallows. Suga raises his eyebrows.

"Please."

Kageyama’s really not going to change his mind. 

“Okay. Fine.” Daichi says after a moment. 

Kageyama jolts up, his eyes shining blue with hope, searching the captain’s face as if he can’t believe what he just said. 

“Daichi…” Suga leans into him softly, disagreement in his tone. 

Daichi ignores him. He meets Kageyama’s eyes with something like a warning in his gaze. “Hinata can join the team. But only on the condition that if he proves to be a distraction for you, he’ll have to quit. I think that’s plenty fair.” 

Kageyama swallows and nods. 

“Thank you.” He bows again. “I’m positive that we’ll be fine.” 

“When’s his first day?” Daichi asks. 

“He starts in a little under a month.”

Suga tilts his head. “That makes sense. It took them forever to file all my paperwork when I enrolled here. They take a lot of precautions when it comes to omegas. Oh, he’ll probably be in Yamaguchi’s class!” 

Kageyama looks back at the freckled boy practicing his serves with Tsukishima standing close behind him. They’re going to bond during Yamaguchi’s next heat. Even still, a pang of possessiveness tugs at Kageyama’s chest at the thought of Hinata being so close to other alphas, alphas like Tsukishima and Daichi and Asahi and Tanaka and Kiyoko…. He shakes his head. It’ll be fine. And if it’s not, he won’t hesitate to protect what is his. 

“I’m sure they’ll get along great.” Daichi wraps his arm around Suga’s shoulder and pulls him in. Kageyama nods. 

After his mother agreed to enroll Hinata last night, Kageyama came into practice today prepared to argue as much was necessary to get the captain to let Hinata join the team. He couldn’t fathom disappointing the look on his omega’s face, that overwhelming happiness over something Kageyama has taken for granted his whole life. Daichi and Suga were more lenient than he thought they would be, though, and all it took was a five minute conversation to secure Hinata a place on the team. 

Kageyama leaves a few minutes early from practice. No one questions it. 

He runs home again, a bit quicker than he did yesterday, and he only feels like he can breathe when he sees the gate in front of his driveway closed and locked like it should be. The front door is locked, too. 

When Hinata answers it, he’s wearing one of Kageyama’s old t-shirts (it’s a faded blue color and it’s too big and the sleeves swallow his arms up and it hangs off his body almost like a dress) and he’s not wearing pants, just boxer-briefs. There’s a hair tie holding a clump of orange curls on the top of his head, though it’s not very effective, and there’s a rice ball in his mouth. It’s the cutest thing Kageyama’s ever seen. 

“Hi!" Hinata mumbles in between bites, but Kageyama’s not listening because he’s kicking the door closed behind him and throwing his stuff down and scooping up his omega and burying his face in his neck. 

“ _Kageyama_ …” Hinata breathes. 

He double checks that their bond mark is still prominent on Hinata’s neck, even though it won’t fade for the rest of Hinata’s life and Kageyama knows that. Like always, he nips at it a little just to hear the moan Hinata can’t help but choke out. 

“I can’t wait for you to join the team.” Kageyama says smiling. “I can’t wait until I don’t have to leave you at home during the day.”

“It’s not that bad. I watched TV and I practiced some volleyball and I ate a lot. Oh, I rearranged your room, too. Don’t be mad, Bakageyama. I also scented everything again. And all your clothes.” 

“Dumbass.” Kageyama whispers. He’s not surprised. 

Hinata wraps his legs around Kageyama’s waist and his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders as he finishes his rice ball. Kageyama walks into the kitchen, cleaning up some of Hinata’s many dishes in the sink, not caring that there’s a boy clinging to him as he does so. He nudges Hinata’s neck with his nose when he’s finished. As Hinata raises his head to look at him, he presses their lips together. His lips taste soft and sweet. They always do. 

They maintain this routine for the next three and half weeks. Kageyama goes to school, Hinata locks the doors and stays home and practices volleyball and watches TV and eats, Kageyama goes to practice, Kageyama comes home, they kiss and snuggle until Kageyama remembers he has homework, they eat dinner, they kiss more, and Hinata either sleeps in Kageyama’s arms or in his collar attached to the wall depending on what he’s in the mood for. 

Hinata started suppressants seven days before his first day in accordance with the school’s guidelines. At least, Kageyama thought he did. 

And finally when the morning comes, the morning of Hinata’s first day of high school, the morning of the first day of his new life, Hinata’s bouncing all over Kageyama an hour before the alarm is even scheduled to go off. 

Kageyama groans. 

Hinata spends a long time in front of the mirror deciding what he wants to wear under his uniform (the coolest uniform he’s ever seen, according to him) and ruffling his hair in just the right way (because he wants to have a good first impression on everybody) while Kageyama prepares them a small breakfast. Kageyama never really cared one way or another about the school uniform, but he’s glad he chose Karasuno once he sees his omega dressed in it. Hinata looks fucking adorable. 

While they eat, Hinata bounces in his seat and asks questions in between mouthfuls. 

“What are your teachers like?”

“They’re fine.” 

“What about the students? Are they nice?”

“They’re nice.” 

“And the gym? What’s the gym like? Does the volleyball team have their own gym?”

“Yeah. It’s nice.” 

“Bakageyama.”

“W-What?” 

“You’re terrible at answering questions.” 

“No, I’m not. Maybe your questions are just bad.”

“Yeah right.” 

Hinata sticks out his tongue.

Kageyama grinds his teeth together. 

Then, they both smile at each other. 

***

The moment they step into the building later that morning, they scent each other and nuzzle a little awkwardly before Hinata’s escorted away by two girls from the first-year omega class. Kageyama is left staring after him feeling much more distraught about having to leave his side than he thought he would be. 

Kageyama worries about Hinata all day. Will they judge him for being from a shelter? What if he gets teased? The alphas are kept separate, but what if some douchebag tries to make a move anyway? 

At one point, Kageyama’s so lost in hypotheticals that he growls unconsciously. He doesn’t realize it until he notices his classmates, even his teacher, staring at him. The blush doesn’t leave his face until lunch. 

Finally, class is finally over, and Kageyama finally shoves his way somewhat frantically through the hallway towards the omega wing of the school. He has to wait in a special room, of course, as his eyes pour over all of the omegas walking out of the building until he spots that mass of orange hair in the crowd. Yamaguchi is at his side. 

Yamaguchi waves at him and then Hinata waves at him, too, his whole face lighting up so enthusiastically that Kageyama doesn’t feel worthy of being the person that makes Hinata smile like that. 

“Kageyama! I met your friend Yamaguchi! He’s really nice!” Hinata yells as he leaps up into Kageyama’s arms. 

“I-I see.” Kageyama says. He does a thorough examination of Hinata’s scent and clothes and skin and bond mark, making sure he smells like Kageyama and only Kageyama. He does. Kageyama sighs. 

“Don’t worry. I was only with omegas all day. Mostly Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks get a little red. “I just invited him to sit next to me when I realized he was your mate.”

“Yeah! I didn’t know your team had a pinch server! That’s so cool!” Hinata climbs down and wraps his hand around Kageyama’s. 

“Haha, well, I’m not that good.” Yamaguchi says.

“I’m sure you are!” Hinata beams up at Yamaguchi. 

As the three of them enter the gym, Kageyama squeezes Hinata’s hand tighter. Daichi is practicing with Suga and Asahi, and Tanaka is laughing with Nishinoya while Tsukki smirks about how stupid they’re acting, and Kiyoko is setting up some chairs. They all freeze when they see Hinata. 

No matter how excited Hinata was about joining the team, Kageyama can detect the slightest bit of nervousness tainting his pheromones now that they’re here. His fingers tingle in Kageyama’s hand and he takes a step backwards, back behind Kageyama so it’s just his head peeking out. Stepping forward with his arms extended, Suga addresses Hinata first. 

“It’s Hinata Shoyo, right?” Suga asks, with a special kind of velvet in his voice that Kageyama assumes he must be doing on purpose. It’s relaxing. 

Hinata sniffs the air (something Kageyama realized he always does when meeting new people) and nods. He seems a bit calmer already. Suga must be emitting some kind of calming omega pheromone the alphas can’t smell because Yamaguchi seems to relax after a moment, as well. 

“I’m Sugawara Koushi. I’m a third-year.” 

“N-Nice to meet you.” Hinata says quietly. He takes a small step towards Suga, grabbing onto Kageyama’s jacket with his free hand. “I’m a first-year.” 

“We know.” Tsukishima says, but he doesn’t have his usual sarcastic tone. He sounds almost kind. Welcoming. Still, Kageyama has to suppress a growl. 

“Are you Yamaguchi’s alpha?” Hinata asks. 

Tsukishima cocks his head. “Yeah, I am.”

“I thought so. He smells like you.” 

The team watches Hinata closely, shocked at his bluntness, just like Kageyama was. Kageyama smiles down at his omega and traces shapes into his hand with his thumb. He releases his own pheromones to help Hinata settle down more. 

“I’m the captain. Daichi Sawamura. Sugawara is my mate.” Daichi finally says. “It’s great to have you joining the team.” 

“Hi! I’m Nishinoya Yuu. Second-year. I’m the libero.” Nishinoya walks right up to Hinata with a grin. Hinata lights up at the other omega. 

“Really? That’s amazing!”

“I know, right?!” Nishinoya laughs. 

There’s an immediate and noticeable shift among the team. Any and all tension is lifted from the room. Kageyama hadn’t realized how on-edge everyone was with the presence of a new omega, but all it took was Nishinoya to make them all feel better. As usual. 

“And don’t forget about your new senpai!” Tanaka puts his hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder. “I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke, a second-year.” 

“And that’s Asahi! He’s a third-year. And the ace!” Nishinoya points over at Asahi. He’s standing the furthest away, probably trying to be respectful as the most physically intimidating alpha on the team. He gives Hinata a timid wave. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Hinata. I’m Kiyoko Shimizu. I’m a third-year, as well.” Kiyoko says, stepping forward with a notebook in her hands.

Hinata goes quiet. For a moment, Kageyama worries that he’s overwhelmed after all, that they should’ve done this more gradually and maybe should’ve even waited a week or longer and maybe he’s uncomfortable with the other alphas, but when he looks down at his omega, Hinata’s whole face is smiling. 

“I can’t wait to play volleyball with all of you!” He shouts. 

Everyone agrees. 

During practice, Hinata doesn’t do much other than watch them practice and tries (and frequently fails) to receive and serve and spike, although Kageyama notices that he has an affinity for spiking. Kageyama doesn’t make any mistakes even with his eyes on Hinata the whole time. If anything, he performed better than usual. Daichi and Suga sigh in unison and relief. 

“How was your first day?” Kageyama asks on their way home. Hinata’s riding on his back and he has no complaints. 

“It was amazing! Better than amazing! My teacher is super nice and Yamaguchi is super nice and all my classmates are nice, too. I have to do some make-up work for the stuff I missed at the beginning of the year, though. I’m bad at homework. You’ll probably have to help. But the volleyball team is the best part!” 

Hinata raves about their teammates for most of the afternoon and evening, while they eat and even in bed later that night. Kageyama underestimated just how much Hinata loves volleyball. Hinata thinks Tanaka and Nishinoya are really cool and Asahi is super cool and Daichi is extra cool and so are Suga and Kiyoko and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Kageyama just listens to him, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head every so often. He could listen to Hinata talk forever, about anything, about everything, and he’d never get bored. 

The next day is a repeat. Hinata wakes up early, they eat, they go to school, they scent one another, they think about each other during class, and then Kageyama waits for him and Yamaguchi to go to club. But when Hinata holds Kageyama’s hand on the way to the gym, Kageyama can’t help but notice how hot his palm feels. 

“Do you feel okay?” Kageyama asks.

Hinata nods, but his cheeks are definitely more flushed than usual. “Yeah. It’s just a little hot.” 

Kageyama doesn’t question it. He doesn’t question it whatsoever until they’re in the middle of practice and all of a sudden the gym smells absolutely fucking mouth-watering. Like the best fucking smell in the whole universe. Like tangerines and pine. 

And then Hinata is crying out and collapsing onto his knees and clutching his stomach and there's sweat dripping off his forehead onto the floor. He looks up, looking around for his alpha, but before Kageyama can react, someone else's growl rips through the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took a lil longer than usual to post this one 😖 anyway, smut in the next chapter obv .... ;) again, you're all my favorite people ever and i love your comments so so much !!! i'll keep on updating as frequently as i can, as always <3 i'll explain hinata's backstory more in depth, too !! (im a slut for cliff hangers, im so sorry :.')


	8. Chapter 8

Kageyama is going to fucking kill Tanaka. 

It’s a blur of pheromones and panic as Tanaka pounces onto Hinata, onto Kageyama’s omega, forcing him onto his knees and gripping a handful of orange hair, acting purely on the impulse to breed the wanting omega. Hinata shrieks but he’s too weak too give in, too weak to do anything but raise his ass in the air for Tanaka,  _ for fucking Tanaka _ . 

If Daichi hadn’t been close enough to grab Tanaka’s arms and yank him back, Kageyama can only imagine what would’ve happened. And now Tanaka’s a growling mess as his eyes darken and his body struggles in Daichi’s grip. Asahi is no better, but Nishinoya’s leading him out of the gym before he can even think about doing anything. Tsukishima has to hold his nose and clench his fists, but at least he doesn’t move. 

It’s all happening so fast. Kageyama’s body debates between rushing to his omega or ripping Tanaka to shreds, all the while feeling his own rut coming on, painful warmth surging into his stomach and dick and brain, and he doesn’t care that all of his teammates are here because the only person in the whole world is Hinata. Suddenly there are hands on his shoulders, though, and the only person in the whole world is being lifted and carried out of the room by Suga and Yamaguchi even though they have no fucking _ right _ to touch his omega.  _ How fucking dare they.  _

“Kageyama. That’s enough.” Daichi’s voice reverberates. 

He hesitates for as long as he can, but he has no choice but to relax his arms and close his lips over his bared teeth. Kageyama hates this feeling of having to submit. 

“Come on, let’s all step outside.” Daichi says, and Kageyama feels himself being pulled towards the door opposite of where Hinata was taken. He’s vaguely aware that the one restraining him is Kiyoko. She and Daichi are the most under control even as alphas since they’re both bonded, Daichi to Suga and Kiyoko to a girl named Yachi. 

Once they all join Nishinoya and Asahi outside the gym, she lets Kageyama go but stays close enough that she’ll grab him if he tries anything. He bites the inside of his lip. His heart is beating a thousand miles a minute and each exhale is accompanied by a guttural sound, his whole body overcome by the sensation of feeling like a wild animal trapped in a cage. Hinata. All he wants is Hinata. All he  _ needs _ is Hinata. He needs to be attending to his omega, don’t they get it? Don’t they understand that Hinata needs him, too?  _ Hinata _ … 

***

“ _ Kageyama! Alpha! M-My alpha, I-I need h-him, K-Kageyama, please…. _ ” Hinata borderline screams as he curls up on the floor of the clubroom. 

He can’t count how many heats he’s had in his life, but every time feels like the first time, as if he could ever get used to this searing pain ripping through his whole body and accompanying heat that can only be compared to blue flames lapping against his skin. He’s burning, he’s on fire, scorching inside him down to his blood and bones. He feels bad about the slick leaking out of him onto the floor, especially when it’s only his second day at practice, but he feels Suga gently rolling him onto a towel. 

“You’ll get to see him soon enough. But for right now, we have to wait for everyone to calm down. Including you.” 

“ _ Alpha…. Kageyama…” _ Hinata whimpers. 

Yamaguchi kneels down beside Suga. “Hinata, aren’t you on suppressants?” 

Hinata shakes his head. 

“Why not? Suppressants are mandatory to attend this school.” Suga says.

“M-My family tried to give me suppressants. They made me sick.” Hinata grips his stomach. 

Yamaguchi and Suga look at one another, realization setting in. 

“I don’t think those were suppressants, Hinata.” Suga starts. “They were probably trying to make you sterile.”

“What does that mean?” 

“It’s when you lose all of your presentation. You stop producing pheromones, you don’t have heats anymore, and you can’t reproduce. You can’t bond, either. Most of the time, people like that will just blend in as betas.” Suga explains, rubbing Hinata’s back.

“Oh.” He whispers. 

“What happened to your family?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“I presented after I finished junior high. I w-was the only omega in my family. Everyone else was an alpha or a beta, even my sister, so when they found out I was an omega, they weren’t h-happy about it. That’s when they started to make me take a b-bunch of medicine, but I stopped taking them when I started feeling sick. They told me I would have to leave home if I s-stopped. I didn’t wanna leave, so I lied about t-taking them, but they found out when my second heat came. They put all my stuff outside the next morning. I kind of j-just wandered until I found a shelter. Then… Then Kageyama found me.” 

Hinata can’t tell if the tears on his cheeks are from his heat or from having to remember. Kageyama’s made him forget for so long, he almost started to believe everything before Kageyama was a bad dream. But he always knew it wasn’t. He acted like it didn’t bother him, but it really did. It really does. 

The clubroom is silent aside from Hinata’s panting and whimpering.

“That’s awful, Hinata. I’m so sorry.” Yamaguchi finally says.

Suga nods. “The good thing is you’re here now. You never have to go through that again, promise.” 

Now Hinata’s really crying because he never could have imagined starting high school or making friends like this or getting to play volleyball on a team or meeting someone who he really cares about and who he thinks cares about him, too. He’s distracted by another jolt of pain in his abdomen and Yamaguchi and Suga both do their best to make him comfortable. He can’t believe how lucky he is. 

“C-Can I please go back to Kageyama now?” He pants. 

“Let’s get you home first. Alright?” Suga picks up Hinata bridal style as Yamaguchi gathers his things. Hinata can smell Kageyama’s scent, the scent of his rut, on their way off of school property towards Kageyama’s house. He’s too weak to wrestle out of Suga’s grip and go find his alpha. He falls asleep before they get home. 

***

Ever since Hinata entered Kageyama’s life, time has been skewered. Once again, he can’t tell if it’s been thirty minutes or 6 fucking months since he got dragged away from his omega. Daichi asks him all sorts of questions, like why Hinata isn’t on suppressants (“I thought he was”) and why he couldn’t tell his heat was starting earlier (“He seemed a little hot, but he didn’t smell like it”) and if they’re using birth control (“Well, we forgot last time, but it’s fine because he didn’t get pregnant”), and Tsukishima scolds him for putting all the unbonded alphas at risk (“It’s not my fault!”). 

The interrogation doesn’t end until Suga and Yamaguchi join them. 

“Hinata-” Kageyama starts to ask. 

“Don’t worry. He’s asleep at your house. I found a bottle of suppressants in the trash, by the way.” Suga tells him. Kageyama shifts his weight onto his other foot and licks his lips, obviously agitated. Yamaguchi giggles at that. 

“Go home.” He says to Kageyama. 

Kageyama doesn’t wait for anyone else to say anything before he takes off. He’ll get his stuff tomorrow. Fuck homework, fuck practice, the only thing he wants to fuck is Hinata. 

There are a pair of alphas who must have been going for a walk standing across the street from Kageyama’s driveway when he gets there, probably drawn to the sweet smell that left a trail from the school. Kageyama doesn’t hesitate to bare his teeth at them and exudes enough pheromones shrieking  _ don’t even think about it  _ that they keep walking, quickly. His shirt is already mostly off as he rushes into the house. 

“Hinata?!” 

Kageyama hears a whimper in response. God, it’s only been a month but he fucking missed that little noise. He leaves his pants at the bottom of the staircase, a purr already in his throat and pre-cum dripping down his thigh and the power-high his rut gives him making his vision hazy. 

When he opens his bedroom door, he freezes, though, because he didn’t expect to see  _ this _ . To see every single article of clothing he owns, every pillow in the house, including his pillows, his mother’s pillows, the couch pillows, and the towel he used this morning, the rug next to his bedside, every blanket they own, all of it piled into Hinata’s corner of the room. Kageyama knows omegas nest, everyone knows that, but he didn’t think it was supposed to be to this extent. Hinata didn’t nest this much last time, did he? 

Kageyama has to move a couple shirts aside to even see Hinata’s face. His omega is naked, with several fingers lost in his ass already. Hinata just looks up at him through half-lidded eyes and moans as he thrusts his hand into himself. 

“Why did you nest so much?” Kageyama asks softly.

“I-I just... didn’t h-have enough time l-last month.” He breathes, sucking on his lip. “I a-always nest a lot... More than o-other omegas.” 

Hinata adjusts something by his neck. His collar, Kageyama realizes, and also several of Kageyama’s ties. They’re so tight he can’t believe Hinata can breathe, but he’s breathing, he’s moaning, he’s whimpering Kageyama’s name. Kageyama scoops him up out of the nest and lays him on top of everything, licking up the underside of Hinata’s throbbing dick and kissing along his stomach until he reaches Hinata’s nipples. He didn’t learn just how much power his tongue has over Hinata and his nipples until the last full day of his rut last month, but he won’t miss the opportunity again. While he nibbles and sucks on the left side of Hinata’s chest, his fingers find Hinata’s other nipple, teasing and pulling and torturing. Hinata writhes under his touch and arches his back, moaning delicious sounds that only encourage Kageyama more. 

That’s all it takes for Hinata’s first orgasm to wash over him. He pulls Kageyama’s hair as the alpha brings his tongue to the hot and white tip of Hinata’s length, tasting the first cum of his heat. When he lets go of Hinata’s nipple, he straddles him and leans down into a kiss. It’s a soft kiss. Gentle. Just the slightest bit needy. 

It only becomes rough when Hinata tries to bring his tongue up into Kageyama’s mouth. Only Kageyama can do that. He bites Hinata’s lip and forces his tongue down with his own, bringing one hand up to add more pressure around Hinata’s neck and stroking Hinata’s dick with his other. Hinata comes a second time, a third time, just from Kageyama’s slow pumps, tormenting every nerve ending in his length. Kageyama doesn’t stop until his hand is dripping in his omega’s cum. 

“K-Kageyama. I-I’ve been waiting for you already… A-Alpha.” Hinata spreads his knees as wide as he can, the smell of slick wafting up into Kageyama’s nose. Kageyama slides his briefs off, but he doesn’t lean over his omega with his dick at his entrance like his instincts are telling him to. He wants to try something different. 

Putting his arms around Hinata and lifting him, lifting like a mother lifts a baby, Kageyama bites down on his bond mark. He stands up with his teeth still latched onto the spot and pushes Hinata against the wall. Hinata pants moan after moan as he both loves and can’t stand the feeling of Kageyama’s teeth sinking into his already tender flesh. Kageyama adjusts so that Hinata’s legs around his waist. His ass bounces off the head of Kageyama’s dick. 

He slides up into Hinata’s slick, up into Hinata, up until he’s pressing into the back of his omega and Hinata is screaming. Kageyama grips Hinata’s waist tightly as he begins to rock him up and down on his dick. He can feel red marks forming on the back of his neck with Hinata’s fingernails raking into his flesh. He can feel Hinata’s hot whines in his ears, begging him to breed him and fill him up. He can feel Hinata unconsciously widening his legs as he tries to get into the best position for his body to catch Kageyama’s seed, although he remembered to take his birth control pills this time. Kageyama’s instincts wish he hadn't, however, because all he wants is to see Hinata fertile, growing with their children in his stomach. 

Kageyama bucks up into Hinata’s ass, still refusing to let go of their bond mark. Hinata cums for a fifth and sixth time but he’s still begging for more, harder, faster, tighter, breed me, fill me, fuck me, Tobio, alpha, please. Even as he feels his knot forming prominently at the end of his dick, Kageyama only thrusts with more vigor. Hinata cries moans as his ass is forced to adjust to Kageyama’s ever growing girth, to the knot that’s bigger and lasts longer than other alphas, that fills him up more than anyone else ever could. 

His knot finally becomes too bloated for him to move much, but he continues to jerk sporadically until wonderful heat courses through his body and he releases into his omega. Hinata bounces into the feeling, desperate for his alpha’s seed. Kageyama curses, his whole body shaking with his orgasm. He knows his knot isn’t larger than last time, but  _ fuck _ , it feels like it with how fucking tight Hinata is.  _ Fuck _ , Hinata’s clenching him dry. 

Kageyama rests Hinata back onto his nest and lets go of the bond mark. He licks up the blood he drew as he straddles him. They’ll be locked together for a while. 

Kageyama finds something to do by turning his attention back to Hinata nipples, pink and hard and even more sensitive now, making Hinata grip Kageyama's waist with every ounce of strength in his fingertips. 

“I w-wish I wasn’t on b-birth control. I-I wish you could g-get me pregnant ....”

Kageyama looks up at him.

“Me, too.”

Kageyama gently palms Hinata’s stomach, feeling how smooth and healthy his skin is. He kisses his bellybutton.

Needless to say, Daichi didn’t question why the two of them weren’t at practice for the rest of the week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want impreg, i can give you impreg ,, im debating it myself xpquxljewknkd ^^ ahh thank you for sticking with this and for sticking with me!! :) I LOVE YOU <3 xoxo  
> (i've written this whole thing while listening to "heather" by conan gray - slowed down)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be careful! there's some blurry consent this chapter. it's not non-con, but it's approaching it. if that makes you uncomfy whatsoever, skip to the bolded/underlined stars. i love you <3

Fuck, shouldn’t his rut be over by now? Kageyama jolts awake to hot sweat dripping down his forehead and a pillow between his thighs, his hips already twitching erratically even though he’s not fully awake yet. He must have moved his pillow while he was asleep. There’s a wet patch on it, wet with cum. His cum. He groans. 

What time is it? Kageyama fumbles for his phone on the bedside table, loudly, until it lights up. 4:06 AM. In the chaos that is his memories of the last however many days, he thinks he remembers falling asleep with his knot deep inside Hinata sometime last night. That’s usually how they fall asleep, though, and Hinata is usually the one who wakes him up asking for more sex. He looks over at Hinata. In the dim light of his phone screen, he makes out the shape of his omega wrapped up in the sheets. His chest rises and falls with sleep. 

Six days. This time, his rut lasted six days, except it didn’t because it’s not fucking over yet. His arms reach for warmth, for skin, for the smell that’s intoxicated his rationality for a week now, but when he pulls a sleeping Hinata close against his body, he realizes that the omega smells different. Hinata smells sugary and like daydreams themselves, but his heat is over. 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  _

It takes every ounce of his willpower to push Hinata away and ignore the cute snore that bubbles out of his omega’s nose, but he has to because he made a promise not to hurt Hinata the moment he saw his orange hair at the shelter. Kageyama was just lucky last month, he should’ve realized that. Yes, he adopted Hinata precisely for these circumstances, to numb the impulses devouring his mind raw, but he  _ never _ would give in... It never really occurred to him how tempting it would be to give in, though. 

He looks over at Hinata again. If only his omega didn’t look so fucking  _ good _ with his hair tousled, softer than kitten fur, his eyelashes perked so daintily over closed and unsuspecting eyes, lips parted just enough that they’re practically begging for Kageyama’s fingers, and if that wasn’t bad enough, Hinata turns over a little in his sleep, just enough that his leg slides up, exposing his perfect ass for Kageyama’s fantasy. Hinata was always submissive before, but this is…  _ Shut up! _

Kageyama scolds his thoughts and the alpha in him. He won’t take advantage of his omega. No. Never. Don’t think about it. He won’t, no matter how tantalizing Hinata looks, or how vulnerable his ass is, or how easy it would be, how fucking good it would feel if he just- 

He stumbles off the bed onto his feet. If he doesn’t get out of here soon, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to last much longer. He won’t hurt Hinata. But he only takes one step towards his bedroom door when he hears a little noise, one of Hinata’s little noises. For a moment, he’s terrified that he woke his omega up, but when Kageyama whips his head around, Hinata’s just readjusting again and snoring, even though it sounds more like a whimper than a snore. The sheet falls off his ass entirely. 

Maybe… Maybe one handjob won’t hurt. 

Keeping his eyes on Hinata’s pink ass and refusing to let his mind wander farther than this sight alone, Kageyama brings a hesitant hand to his dick. He stifles a moan as he pumps himself once, twice, three times. His cum spills onto the sheets. Of course it’s not enough. His dick is hard again in a matter of seconds. 

He can feel himself slipping, succumbing to the persistence of his instincts despite how dutifully he rebels, and God, he wishes it didn’t have to be like this, but imagining the pleasure of Hinata’s ass taking his cock so,  _ so _ well challenges that, too. Kageyama’s caught in the middle of a fucking civil war and he’s fighting with the losing side. 

He bites his tongue. He swallows. He squirms. He clears his throat. He tells his legs to walk away, but they won’t move. When there’s such a helpless omega within reach, how can he just ignore him, how can his rut ignore that smell? Before he realizes what his body is doing, he’s growling and pulling the sheet off Hinata with his teeth, grabbing his omega by the waist, yanking him back. Hinata lets out a startled whine as he’s pulled from sleep, but he’s too exhausted from his heat to resist. 

“ _ Hinata… _ I’m so sorry, I-I’m still... on my rut. I’m sorry, baby,  _ I c-can’t help it _ ,” Kageyama says through clenched teeth. He smacks Hinata’s ass, squeezing tender flesh and resisting the urge to spread him wide, slide into those pretty cheeks. “Let me fuck you. Please, Shoyo.” 

Hinata just whimpers some more as he rubs sleep out of his eyes. It’s too fucking much, the fucking  _ want _ infesting every limb, every movement he makes, until the tip of his dick is pressing against Hinata’s mostly dry entrance. Shit. Where’s his lube again? 

“Answer m-me, Hinata. Can I fuck you, baby?” Kageyama barely feels like himself. He’s scared of this feeling. 

Hinata pauses, but then he nods in the dark. “Yes. But, please just be gentle.” 

“Of course, of course I’ll be gentle. I won’t hurt you, Hinata. Never. Our whole life. I won’t hurt you. Promise.” Kageyama blurts, blabbering because of the pheromones but not caring. He keeps one hand on Hinata’s ass as he makes clumsy work of his bedside table’s drawer. Thank goodness he has enough lube for several alphas stored in his bedroom due to his unpredictable ruts. 

As much as he’s become a slave to his instincts in this moment, he feels strangely calm as he lathers the clear liquid onto his fingers, over his dick, into Hinata’s entrance, gripping Hinata tighter when he shivers at how chilly it feels against his warm skin. Kageyama can’t wait anymore. He hopes it’s enough lube, but he doesn’t have time to make sure before his hips jerk him forward. Hinata winces and grabs onto a pillow, bringing it under his face. 

Kageyama wants to see his face, wants to know if this is okay but his body is moving again on its own and before he knows it, he’s bottoming out and his hand is clutching the scruff on his omega’s neck. Oh, the feeling is better than fucking  _ everything _ despite how conflicted he’s feeling. He fucks Hinata until the only sound in the room is skin colliding with skin and Kageyama’s ragged groans. His knot is already forming, damn, quicker than usual. 

He hits the spot that makes Hinata scream out of pure pleasure and he memorizes that spot because he’s desperate for Hinata to get something out of this, too. He wants Hinata to feel as good as he does.

Rather than their bond mark, Kageyama bites down on Hinata’s scruff instead as his knot expands and explodes. A moment of nothing but ecstasy floods his senses. The pleasure from his orgasm is the only thing he can focus on, the only thought in his head. Any reservations he had about fucking Hinata evaporate because anything that feels this fucking good has to be a good thing, or that’s just what his instincts tell him. 

It’s hard to believe his omega’s tiny body has been able to take all of the seed he’s pumped into him this week, even still managing to accept more. Hinata’s body pulses, hopefully from orgasm, but then falls limp under Kageyama’s weight. 

His knot lasts an hour. At least, that’s how long it lasts before Kageyama falls asleep. 

*** * * **

“Kageyama, wake up! We have to get ready for school.” 

He opens his eyes to Hinata’s smile, the feeling of warm hands on his cheeks, his omega’s light body straddling his waist. Kageyama yawns. He rubs his eyes. Oh, his rut’s over. That’s good. He feels focused, satiated, content. 

Hinata rolls over and hops off the bed, but his first step makes him flinch. 

“Hinata? Does your bond mark hurt?” Kageyama sits up, remembering how Hinata’s neck hurt after his last heat. 

“N-No. I’m fine, though.” 

But a whine escapes him as he takes another step.

“You’re not fine. What’s wrong? Where does-” Kageyama’s voice falters. The memory of last night comes crashing. He fucking forgot. 

Fumbling out of the sheets, Kageyama rushes to his omega’s side and hugs him as if his whole body is the apology he can’t possibly express with just “ _ I’m sorry _ .” He’s so much more than sorry. He sinned worse than he can be forgiven for. He hurt Hinata. 

“I...I don’t know what got into me. My rut wasn’t over… I….” He buries into Hinata’s chest. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata says. 

Kageyama doesn’t look up. “If you want a different alpha, I understand, I can help you find one, you can get the procedure that removes your bond mark, I’ll understand. You deserve someone who doesn’t hurt y-” 

“Kageyama.” Hinata says again. “Bakageyama. I knew you were still on your rut. And I’m fine. You asked me first, too, remember? I don’t think a lot of alphas would’ve asked…. But you still did. And it… it felt good, too. I’m just a little bit sore. I don’t want another alpha. I’ll never want another alpha.  _ Bakageyama _ .” He’s as blunt as ever. “Anyway, we have school today. Hurry up!” Hinata ruffles Kageyama’s hair as he lightly shoves out of his hug. He gets his uniform from the closet and puts Kageyama’s on the bed. 

“A-Are you sure?” Kageyama stumbles to his feet. 

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have said that stuff. Can I have a pork bun for breakfast?” 

“I love you.” 

Hinata’s shoving his arm through a sleeve when Kageyama says the dumbest thing he’s ever said. 

Hinata stops. 

Hinata turns around. 

Hinata blinks over caramel eyes. 

“I love you, too.” 

...As if Kageyama’s stupidly oblivious for not knowing that already. 

Then, he resumes pulling his uniform on. 

“Where are my socks?” Hinata asks. 

But Kageyama’s not in their bedroom anymore, he’s not even in the house, he’s somewhere far, far away where the ocean billows silver and blue, where breezes as warm as kisses fill his lungs and he doesn’t have a heart anymore because his heart is the moon, above him, above joy itself, a blossoming red-orange silhouette in Kageyama’s arms. He’s in fucking heaven. Except he’s been there all along. Ever since Hinata. 

“Kageya- Hey! What are you- What are you doing!?” Hinata cries out as Kageyama picks him up and kisses him furiously. They fall back onto the bed, Kageyama trying to express how much he loves him through his lips alone. Kageyama devours him and Hinata is happy to let him. 

“I love you,” Kageyama whispers every time he pulls back for air. “I love you,” another gasp, “I love you,” another kiss, “I love you.” 

Hinata’s a giggling mess under him. He tries to say it back, he really does, but he doesn’t have time to get those sweet words out because Kageyama’s mouth is back on his. 

Kageyama says thirty-four “I love you”s by the time they get to school. 

***

“I would say get a room, but you’ve been doing that all week.” Tsukishima remarks as he passes Kageyama ‘helping’ Hinata change in the clubroom. In reality, Hinata was genuinely struggling to put his t-shirt on (in typical Hinata fashion), but Kageyama didn’t exactly need to run his hands up the omega’s exposed torso as he helped, and Tsukishima was an unfortunate witness. “I’ve never seen a bonded pair still so horny after a heat. You continue to amaze me, king.”

Suga is just in time to hold Kageyama back so he can’t throw himself onto the other alpha. 

“Tsukishima! Stop provoking him!” Daichi yells from somewhere outside. “All of you! Hurry up for practice!” 

They’re playing two-on-two matches this afternoon. Kageyama and Hinata are teamed up (Daichi would rather not have to deal with the uproar Kageyama would raise if his mate was separated from him) and they’re playing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi (Daichi hopes some of their annoying tension will be released this way). Being relatively inexperienced, Hinata struggles through the first set of ten points, and they lose quickly. Even still, Kageyama can tell how that only makes Hinata all the more motivated. 

Neither he nor Kageyama realize how much their lives will change in the next set.

It’s the first point. Hinata receives it just barely, giving it to Kageyama to set, but  _ shit, the toss is too high, too fast, Hinata won’t be able to reach it…  _ But then Hinata’s there, he’s fucking  _ there _ , and his spike is perfect. They score. It feels impossible. It’s impossible until he does it again, and again, and again. 

Just when Kageyama thought he couldn’t fall in love with Hinata more, he’s watching his omega sync with him in a way no one’s ever been able to do before and loves him more for it. 

The two of them stay later than everyone else after practice, just practicing this new quick that Tsukishima calls weird, experimenting with just how fast and how high Hinata can jump. They leave when it’s dark with newfound excitement tingling in their muscles. 

“Did you see that!? I was like  _ zip _ and then  _ whoosh _ and then  _ bwam _ ! You’re such an amazing setter, Kageyama!” Hinata says. The moonlight makes his eyes twinkle as they walk home. 

Kageyama blushes and his hands fidget in his pockets. “I didn’t know you were so fast.”

“I always have been!” Hinata grabs one of Kageyama’s hands to hold onto. “Can we practice our quick more tomorrow? Please?” 

“Obviously.” 

“Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

He looks down at his omega, but Hinata’s staring at some star ahead of them. 

“I wanna play volleyball with you forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to finish this fic up in the next chapter i think (10 chapters feels nice to me) ^^ i hope you like this chapter! xqipmwcm kagehina makes me so soft i love writing this <3 xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been eight years since Hinata said those words to him. 

Those words.

_I wanna play volleyball with you forever._

Their high school years came and went, the vitality of young love persisting through practices, holidays, games, schooldays, dates, cuddles, heats, ruts, lazy mornings, late movie nights, occasional disagreements and the make-ups that followed less than an hour later when Kageyama couldn’t wait any longer to hold Hinata in his arms. They played volleyball through it all. Like a third hand to hold, as pink and calloused as Hinata’s in Kageyama’s, volleyball was something more to them, a second love. 

The weekend after their last day, on the way home from a double-date with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, which Kageyama swore he wouldn’t have agreed to if it weren’t for the way Hinata’s face got all cute when he asked, they walked under starlight with no particular destination in mind. Their fingers intertwined out of habit. They didn’t speak as they wandered; there’s no need when two people know each other’s souls as well as the sun knows the moon. And then their feet found the familiar sloping hill leading up to Karasuno. They relived what felt like a lifetime of memories amidst an evening breeze that smelled like the pages of a new book. 

Hinata stopped. Kageyama stopped beside him. 

“It’s almost been three years since you adopted me. Can you believe that?” Hinata said.

Kageyama didn’t say anything. He just looked at his omega. 

“I’m so lucky, Kageyama. I’m so lucky that I got to play volleyball with you. I wanna keep playing with you.”

“I know. I remember what you said.”

“Really?”

“Do you remember what I said after that? What I told you after you said you wanted to play volleyball with me forever?”

Hinata thinks for a moment.

“You said, ‘I promise that we will.’”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Do you still mean it?”

“I said promise, didn’t I?”

“Bakageyama.” 

“Dumbass. I love you.”

“I know.” 

And six months later, Hinata got the opportunity to practice abroad, which of course he accepted because omegas rarely get opportunities like those. With Kageyama’s skill and experience, it was easy for him to tag along wherever Hinata went and find something meaningful to do himself, and they made it work. They made it work for two years. Two years of apartment living and a million photos and postcards (Hinata sent one to their old Karasuno teammates every week) and heats and ruts and volleyball, volleyball, volleyball. It was no surprise that they were both offered positions on national teams when they came back to Japan, although Kageyama received significantly more offers as an alpha than Hinata did as an omega. That really bothered Hinata. Kageyama still gets angry just thinking about it. 

But no matter how many teams reached out to Kageyama, he refused. If Hinata wasn’t on the team, it wouldn’t be worth it. He knew Hinata was growing sort of annoyed after a couple months passed and he still wasn’t paying any attention to the offers he was receiving, but he was going to fulfill his promise. He promised. He’ll play volleyball with Hinata forever. 

When the day finally came that he and Hinata were both scouted for the same team, Kageyama didn’t tell his omega right away. He had a plan. It was finally time to take that little red box out of its hiding place, tuck it into the back pocket of his black suit, tell Hinata he made a reservation for dinner and insist that he wear his nice black dress to match Kageyama. He waited until they were the last ones outside under the fairy lights at the restaurant to do it since Hinata wouldn’t want an audience, Kageyama knew that. 

“Shoyo?”

Hinata perked up at his given name. Kageyama didn’t use it unless it was important. 

“Yeah?” 

Kageyama slid up out of his chair, trying to be graceful as he started to kneel, but fuck, he tripped a little and it was awkard and he was a blushing mess. But Hinata didn’t notice because Kageyama was on one knee, _one fucking knee_ , and Hinata was crying before Kageyama could even open that little red box. 

“Hinata Shoyo,” Fuck, now Kageyama had tears in his eyes. “I love you. I love you more than I’ll ever love anything. You were the best decision of my life. I want to be with you forever. Or whatever is longer than that is.” Hinata was already nodding _yes yes yes_ but Kageyama had to finish, he had to get through this without sobbing, he told himself he would. “So will you marry me?” 

He opened the box. 

It was a simple ring, a rose gold band and a gem nestled between two small diamonds, a gem Hinata didn’t recognize but was absolutely gorgeous. The light trickled down onto refracting purple, turquoise, like the stone itself couldn’t decide which color it wanted to be. 

“Tobio,” Hinata said through tears. “It’s- It’s beautiful.” 

“W-What’s your a-answer, d-dumbass?” Kageyama choked out. 

Hinata threw his arms over Kageyama and fell into him like he’s done a thousand times, nuzzling into Kageyama’s neck, breathing him, crying as if he’s never cried before. 

“Yes. Bakageyama. Yes. _Yes_.” 

Kageyama struggled to place the ring onto Hinata’s finger with Hinata draped over him, crying, and his own chest shaking as emotion after emotion crammed their way into his heart which wouldn’t be big enough to take it all if it weren’t for Hinata. Why was he relieved? He knew Hinata would say yes, didn’t he? Of course he did. Still… Even though it’s standard for bonded pairs to end up getting married, not everyone wants marriage. Not everyone is happy with their mate, and getting unmarked is expensive and inconvenient, and maybe Hinata felt that way. But no, Kageyama was sure that Hinata was as happy as he was. They’re happy. So, so happy. 

“I have good news, Hinata.” Kageyama remembered after several minutes, after they had sat back down at the table, except Hinata was in his lap now. 

“What? What could be more good than this?” 

Kageyama kissed his forehead.

“I got another offer. We’re going to be playing on the same team.”

Hinata’s eyes got so wide and bright they looked more like stars than anything else. 

“...Really?”

Kageyama nodded. “I promised you. We’re going to play volleyball together, forever.” 

The only way Hinata could think to react was by kissing his alpha. A kiss so intimate and transparent that Kageyama could practically taste the emotions on Hinata’s tongue. Excitement. Joy. Love. The emotions are so simple, universal, yet Hinata experiences them in a special way that only Kageyama knows the full extent of what that exactly means. 

They kissed until a waiter cleared her throat, asking if they were finished eating. Hinata said no (referring to Kageyama) and Kageyama had to tip her a little extra as they left, but it was worth it because Hinata can never do anything wrong that can’t be forgiven with his cuteness. 

_Dumbass_. 

Kageyama carried Hinata bridal-style on the way home. It felt like foreshadowing. 

They moved into a new apartment downtown after joining the team, a team exclusively made up of alphas except for Hinata and a beta libero. Kageyama had a permanent scar inside his cheek from biting it so much to stop himself from overreacting when another alpha would even look in Hinata’s direction. No one else was bonded, but they were all respectful, Kageyama was aware of that, but it was still hard. Fortunately, they were also respectful of the unpredictability of Kageyama’s ruts. After being bonded with Hinata for so long, though, they weren’t as frequent as they used to be. Just one every six months seemed to be the new normal for him. 

It took them a month to learn that they moved into the same apartment building as Daichi and Suga (three doors down), Bokuto and Akaashi (one floor below), Oikawa and Iwaizumi (two floors above), and Asahi and Nishinoya (five doors down). Kageyama didn’t believe Hinata at first when he told him. What kind of coincidence? But then Hinata invited each couple for dinner one by one over a series of Friday nights and Kageyama couldn’t deny it when they were sitting in his living room. _Easier to send out wedding invitations…_

One year came and went in that apartment. Their wedding came and went, too. Kageyama wore a strapless white gown, satin without any detail but gorgeous nonetheless, and Hinata wore a ball gown with diamond accents and floral lace and a train that had to be carried by Yamaguchi and Suga just to walk down the aisle. Kageyama set the bouquet and Hinata spiked it. Kiyoko caught it. Yachi didn’t stop blushing for the rest of the reception. Just like everyone said it would be, it was the happiest day of Kageyama’s life. 

It’s been two months since the wedding. On another Saturday night, they might be staying up late with movies or stargazing, or Tobio would watch Shoyo make a mess of the kitchen as he insisted on baking something for their friends even though it’s 11:32 and they’re probably asleep, baby, but Tobio knows it won’t be one of those nights as he steps through the door. The smell catches in his throat. He sets the groceries down. The mewling coming from their bedroom is suddenly the most important thing on Tobio’s mind.

“Shoyo?” He hurries to find his omega. Shoyo has a new habit of nesting in the dark, with the lamps unplugged and curtains pulled and the door shut. It’s no different now, and Tobio stumbles around blindly until he can turn the bedside lamp on, revealing an all too familiar mass of cloth piled on their bed. Tobio’s dick twitches under his waistband. 

Shoyo squirms his way through several blankets until his head pops out of the nest. His face is already red and glistening with sweat, lips wet from licking, bond mark swollen and tantalizing. The smell of his heat is normal, sweet and fucking mesmerizing, but Tobio can’t help but feel like there’s something different about the scent. For some reason, it’s more… Powerful. Appetizing. 

It’s happened once before, maybe three years ago. He remembers Shoyo going to the doctor after his heat ended to make sure everything was okay, but they just told him it meant he had been especially fertile that heat, his body more prepped and desperate to conceive than usual. Oh. It’s… It’s happening again. Hinata’s more fertile than usual. And needy.

“ _Alpha_.” Shoyo tugs Tobio down by his collar, making their lips collide, and he pulls Tobio’s hands to his chest, to his hot skin looking for touch. He runs greedy hands through his alpha’s hair as they kiss deeper and deeper and deeper. Tobio’s too drunk off his smell to react to anything until he feels Shoyo’s hands trailing down his naked body. They both know that’s never been and will never be allowed as long as Tobio’s there to do something about it. 

“Shoyo,” He breathes, pinning Shoyo’s arms down and climbing over him. “You remembered to take your birth control, right?”

Shoyo moans out in affirmation and nods. He bucks his hips up into Tobio’s clothed dick. Tobio has no reason not to believe him. 

As much as Shoyo likes to skip the foreplay, especially during the first night of his heat, he’s more frantic than he normally is to claw Tobio’s underwear off and get his dick inside his slicked entrance and let Tobio lick and suck and bite on his delicious bond mark. Tobio can’t really resist when Shoyo thrusts his scent gland up against his nose, filling him with a smell that’s too potently sweet for him to deny. 

It only takes a moment for Tobio to strip completely, for Shoyo to get on his hands and knees in submission, total fucking submission, and Tobio’s hips to move on their accord toward his omega’s begging ass. He pounds into Shoyo on the first thrust. He’s usually more gentle, more patient. Tonight, though, something tells him not to care. Shoyo presents his neck for Tobio as he makes the most sinful noises, lets Tobio yank his hips back to meet his alpha’s dick. It’s only his first orgasm and Tobio’s knot is already swelling. Shoyo can feel it, too, and that just makes him more desperate. 

“ _Kageyama..._ ”

“ _D-Dumbass, t-that’s… your n-name, too, n-now…_ ” 

Tobio bites onto Shoyo’s bond mark a few seconds before his knot immobilizes them. He cums inside his omega, just like he has a hundred times before. This time, though, Shoyo keeps bucking back, encouraging more of Tobio’s seed into his body, and even thirty minutes later when Tobio deflates, he doesn’t let his alpha pull out for several more minutes. As he cools down and Tobio showers, Shoyo keeps his ass up in the air, coaxing his stomach to accept what Tobio pumped into him. Tobio doesn’t know he’s doing that, but he continues to after every fuck they have over the remainder of Shoyo’s heat. Tobio chalks it up to be unprecedented fervor to conceive while his body is exceptionally fertile. 

When Shoyo’s heat ends, they return to practice as usual. 

Everything is normal. Everything is normal until Shoyo wakes up at 4 AM to throw up two weeks later. And the morning after. And the morning after. And all of a sudden, he’s not in the mood for sushi, but he’s not in the mood for sushi the next day either, or the next. 

He misses practice the next Monday, telling Tobio that he has a doctor’s appointment. But Tobio comes home early to Shoyo bouncing in his seat at the dining room table with a gift bag in front of him. Tobio blinks. 

“How was your appointment?”

“Oh, I didn’t go.”

Tobio sits down across from him. “What? Why not? Are you feeling okay?”

Shoyo nods, still bouncing. 

“I’m fine.” He slides the bag towards Tobio.

“It’s not our anniversary, is it?”

“No! Our wedding was two months ago, Bakageyama.” 

“Then what’s that?” Tobio points at it. 

Shoyo’s cheeks glow with his smile. 

“Open it.”

Tobio hesitates at first, but pulls the crinkled blue bag into his lap. There’s no tissue paper inside. Just something white and plastic. 

Tobio pulls it out.

A pregnancy test. 

His blood stops moving in his veins. 

A fucking pregnancy test. 

“Tobio. I’m gonna be a mom.” 

Tobio stares at those two little pink lines. 

This feeling… It’s like…

“I know.” Shoyo says, pulling one of Tobio’s limp hands into his own. “Tobio, I know.” 

Tobio looks up at Shoyo through tears that sting his eyelashes. He doesn’t know when he started crying. Shoyo’s crying, too. 

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you that I didn’t take my birth control last month. I wanted it to be a surprise. I know you said you wanted kids soon, and I feel the same way, so I made sure I got pregnant during my last heat. I did everything to make sure it happened. And it did! I’m pregnant, Tobio, I really am.” 

Tobio looks at the lines again. Two pink lines. Two pink lines and their lives are different now than they were a single minute ago. 

“I love you.” 

The only words that come out of Tobio’s mouth. The only words. 

“I love you so much.” Shoyo laughs.

At some point, Shoyo finds his way into Tobio’s lap, although Tobio doesn’t let go of the pregnancy test, clutching it like it’s something to love. They hold one another. Tobio kisses Shoyo’s cheeks and his lips. He feels his soft hair against his fingertips. The whole world, placed in delicate arms. 

_I never thought it would be you._ Tobio thinks. 

But it doesn’t matter. Where they were born, where they grew up, who they became… It doesn’t matter. They would have found each other. Tobio knows that.

_I always knew it would be you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: lying to a partner about birth control is not okay! always be honest and straight-forward and safe with your partners~  
> ahhhk this chapter is a lil late 🥺 it took me a while to figure out how to write this one! (disclaimer #2 - i avoid the time-skip irl because it makes me sad, so assume that this is NOT based on what actually happens in the manga. i know some of it is similar to what happens, but it's 99% my own self-indulgence & unrelated. also, i switch from saying "kageyama and hinata" to saying "tobio and shoyo" because at that point, hinata had taken on kageyama's name, just to be clear ^^  
> anyway, i'm probably going to continue this as a series!! you make me happy and i love your comments and i love writing for you, so i think i wanna continue. i love you so so much :) thank you ! <3 xoxo ✨💕  
> [my tumblr](https://undercookeddaichi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
